Cuando el destino es un problema
by Snellie
Summary: Los 3 amigos han salido de Hogwarts, tienen muchos planes juntos, pero que pasara cuando el destino interfiere en sus planes y se convierte en un gran problema? Ron-Herm - 6° Capitulo! RR! :D
1. Un futuro nos espera

Primero que nada, me llamo Odette, mi login-name o nombre de la autora como lo registre aquí es "Snellie", soy nueva en esta onda de escribir Fanfics, siempre me ha gustado mucho leerlos (Generalmente leo únicamente de Harry Potter), pero hasta ahorita estoy intentando escribir uno, precisamente de Harry Potter y probándome como autora. Desde hace tiempo he estado trabajando en la historia, la quise hacer con un poco de romance (no muy empalagoso....bueno, hasta el momento va así...) y un poco de humor, ojala les guste la historia y como va ir avanzando y sobre todo la disfruten, el principio no es muy interesante, pero es el inicio a la historia que lo hará interesante, así que aquí los dejo con el fruto de mi imaginación e ingenio, repito...Espero les agrade y la disfruten al máximo.

Ahhh...si!! el Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este Fanfic no son míos, son de la autora que nos lleva a otro mundo completamente diferente y nos hace usar la imaginación, y a veces nos pica tanto en la historia que sentimos lo que sienten los personajes, me refiero ni mas ni menos que a Jk Rowling, escritora de los libros de Harry Potter....(parece que me extendí un poco no? ;D)

**"Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cap.1 –Un futuro nos espera-

Era un día cualquiera del mes de agosto en Londres, Inglaterra, donde 2 personas caminaban tranquilamente por la acera de una calle un poco desierta, eran dos jóvenes de alrededor 18 años, uno de ellos era de cabello negro como la noche, revuelto sin ninguna dirección, con unas gafas redondas que dejaban ver unos ojos preciosamente verdes como la esmeralda y lo que mas lo identificaba era aquella rara cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo la cual lo transformaba en alguien muy diferente. Aunque había otro detalle que lo distinguía de los demás, mas bien, los distinguía a ambos, ya que su compañero que era alto y un poco flacucho, con un despampanante pelo rojo como el fuego y pecas que acentuaban su personalidad, era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amigo desde los 11 años, tiempos en los que solía asistir al colegio.

El remoto y minúsculo detalle que los separaba del resto del mundo era algo que difícilmente se pueda apreciar o distinguir si eras alguien "normal", por que si lo podías ver, te hubiera parecido sumamente extraño e incluso hasta pudieras haber dicho que era una alucinación, ya que ellos eran MAGOS, si magos, y unos mayores de edad y que podían hacer magia libremente (Claro con un limite marcado, si no querían problemas con el Ministerio de Magia). Ellos estaban recién graduados de la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería que existe en Inglaterra llamada Hogwarts, donde desde eras elegido para asistir desde los 11 años e iniciar tu educación mágica, la cual la ibas perfeccionando a lo largo de 7 grados.

Y hasta en el mundo mágico, después de graduarte del colegio, tienes diferentes opciones en las que puedes desarrollarte para planear y labrar tu futuro y reputación. Como Auror, persona que se dedica a la caza de magos tenebrosos, también esta la carrera de sanador en el Hospital San Murgo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en la banca de los magos "Gringott's", como jugador nacional o internacional de Quidditch; el deporte mágico mas famoso y excitante que ha existido jamás y también en el Ministerio de Magia en cualquiera de las áreas dentro de sus departamentos.

Los dos amigos que seguían caminando por la calle desierta quedaron en silencio luego de finalizar una animada platica de un partido de Quidditch que se llevo al final del curso finalizado. Después de un rato, el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

-Oye...Harry- llamo la atención de su amigo con aspecto pensativo.

-Mande, Ron- Le contesto Harry Potter volteando, conocido como el niño que vivió de una maldición mortal lanzada por el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos...Lord Voldemort. Harry volteo la cara hacia su amigo, ya que tiempo atrás se había concentrado a mirar como sus zapatos avanzaban en el pavimento.

-¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto?- pregunto Ron Weasley.

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió Harry con otra pregunta.

-A estudiar lo que vamos a estudiar...-

-¿Aurores?- contesto de nuevo Harry con otra pregunta.

-Si...digo, no porque me moleste, claro que no, pero esa carrera es lo máximo, es la elite, y para llegar a serlo...O sea es una carrera sumamente larga y laboriosa-dijo el pelirrojo mirando al cielo alternándose a ver a su amigo a ver cual era su reacción.

-Si lo se, pero es por lo que hemos estado luchando ¿no?. Nos esforzamos mucho para sacar los 5 EXTASIS requeridos y en general mejoramos nuestro desempeño académico para poder estudiar para Aurores ¿Por qué la pregunta?-finalizo Harry.

-Solo preguntaba, porque para arrepentirse a ultimo momento...seria muy mala idea-

-Yo estoy seguro lo que quiero hacer y tu?- dijo Harry muy decidido.

-Si, también- contesto Ron.

Caminaron otro tramo y pararon sobre un local que para la gente normal pasaba desapercibido, era un pub llamado "El caldero chorreante". Entraron, saludaron al que atendía y a las personas que conocían y salieron por la puerta de atrás.

-Vaya se nos ha hecho un poco tarde- dijo Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Hermione nos va a matar-dijo Ron un tanto preocupado.

-De seguro ya ordeno y nos dejo al ultimo como siempre-continuo Harry mientras tocaba unos ladrillos en un muro con un fino palo de madera que ellos llamaban varita.

-Ya nos hicimos fama de impuntuales-dijo Ron mientras veía como el muro de ladrillos se apartaba lentamente.

-Amigo...-Harry se volteo hacia Ron- siempre la hemos tenido y mas con ella.

Los dos sonrieron y avanzaron hacia lo que se convirtió en una abarrotada calle llena de tiendas y personas; conocido como el callejón Diagon.

-¿Dónde dijo que nos vería?- pregunto el pelirrojo un poco interesado.

-En la heladería Florean Fortescue-contesto su amigo-Tenemos que comentarle acerca de nuestra propuesta.

-Si a ver que le parece- dijo Ron mirando un escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch donde se mostraban artículos de los Chudley Cannon's.

Legaron a la heladería mencionada, buscaron con la vista a su amiga, hasta que Ron fue el primero que la visualizo y se reunieron con ella en la mesa.

Ahí se encontraba una chica sentada comiendo un helado volador de fresa con jarabe de caramelo, igual de unos 18 años de edad. Ella tenia el cabello castaño, ondulado y muy enmarañado que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran igualmente castaños, y sonreía abiertamente a sus dos mejores amigos, mostrando unos incisivos rectos y perfectamente normales.

-Vaya!-exclamo Ron sorprendido al ver la radiante sonrisa que tenia Hermione- Pensé que te enojarías con nosotros.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de verlos, además si estoy un poco molesta, pero ya me acostumbre a que siempre lleguen tarde-dijo ella

Ellos la miraron con cara de "Muchas gracias por el cumplido" un poco ofendidos.

-No es posible que no se les pueda quitar esa costumbre de llegar tarde siempre que les pido de favor que nos reunamos para conversar-continuo ella riñéndolos un poco.

-Bueno ya perdónanos, no tenemos la culpa que te estés pareciendo cada día mas a nuestra conciencia, Hermione.-dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-Si y te estés convirtiendo en una vocecilla en nuestra mente que nos dice lo que hacemos bien y lo que hacemos mal- añadió Ron.

-B-Bueno...p-pero...ahhh...esta bien lo siento-termino diciendo Hermione que se sentia un poco dolida por lo que le dijeron, se volvió hacia su helado y agarro un poco con la cuchara.

Quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras en el que Harry veía pasar la gente y Ron se le quedaba viendo a Hermione mientras esta comía tranquilamente de su helado.

-Tenias razón Harry, si ordeno y nos dejo al ultimo- comento Ron que había roto el silencio, y seguía observando a Hermione.

-Habrá que ordenar algo entonces-dijo Harry leyendo lo que había en el menú.

Ya que hubieran pedido algo: Harry un helado de vainilla con jarabe de menta invisible el cual solo lo podías sentir y Ron un helado Arco iris que continuamente cambiaba de color y sabor, quedaron de nuevo en silencio, disfrutando sus deliciosos helados. Hermione fue la primera que se lo acabo como era lógico. Se puso a observar a sus amigos y de vez en cuando sonreía al ver como Harry buscaba frenéticamente mas jarabe de menta y cuando Ron esperaba que su helado cambiara a su sabor favorito mirándolo curiosamente. Al cabo de un rato...

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Ron, mirándola a ella y a su helado (para ver cuando de nuevo iba hasta su sabor preferido) alternadamente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿No me puedo reír?- le contesto Hermione mirándolo fijamente

-Supongo-

-¿Entonces?

-Solo me preguntaba de que te reías-

-De algo- contesto Hermione secamente

-Dime

-No

-¿Te burlabas de nosotros?-pregunto Ron con un dejo de enojo.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Hermione molestándose mas.

-Pero...-empezó Ron molestándose aun mas que ella, pero Harry lo interrumpió al ver las claras intenciones de replicar contra Hermione.

-YA! No empiecen a discutir...por favor-dijo Harry que se estaba desesperando, olvidándose de que fingía que no los escuchaba mientras según miraba a la gente pasar.

-¡No estábamos discutiendo!- dijeron Ron y Hermione enojados al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea, si?- dijo Harry mirándolos a los dos que lo veían con el entrecejo fruncido-Ron y yo veníamos entre otras cosas a decirte algo, Hermione. No es así, Ron?

-Si...a decirte algo- dijo este distraídamente todavía un poco molesto, por la discusión con ella, sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Ah...-dijo Hermione olvidándose por un momento que estaba molesta por la discusión con Ron y se tranquilizo-Bueno pues cuéntenme

Y al terminar de decir esto apoyo los codos en la mesa y con las manos sostuvo su cabeza, y fijo su vista en Harry.

-Veras- empezó Harry- Ron y yo hemos decidido mudarnos juntos en un departamento aquí mismo, en Londres, cerca del colegio al que vamos a asistir, ya que iremos en el mismo curso y así para facilitarnos las cosas a ambos.

-Que bien por los dos- comento Hermione alegremente y sonriendo.

-Si pero eso no es todo-dijo Harry- verdad Ron?

-Ehh....si- dijo Ron como reaccionando a lo que le habían preguntado, por fin pareciendo olvidarse del incidente con Hermione ya que se volvió hacia ella y siguió- Nos comentaron que ahí quedaba mas o menos cerca el Instituto al que vas a asistir tu, Hermione. El lugar donde esta nuestro futuro departamento, es un edificio de 2 pisos donde hay 4 departamentos muy amplios, y hay uno desocupado aparte del que escogimos nosotros para mudarnos. Y nos preguntábamos si a ti...te gustaría mudarte a ese departamento que te comentamos...-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.

-Así podríamos seguir los 3 juntos, de nuevo, para estudiar cerca como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- dijo Harry como queriendo la cosa.

Hermione estaba entre sorprendida por lo que le acababan de decir y pensativa, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa.

-Si piensas que es una locura, y no quieres aceptar nuestra propuesta, nosotros...-comenzó Ron pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-pregunto Hermione enderezándose y mirando a Ron como si le acabara de decir algo hiriente.

-Bueno....s-solo era una idea...-dijo Harry desilusionado.

-Una idea genial, por cierto!!!-dijo Hermione por fin saliendo de su estupor, sonriendo muy feliz.

-Entonces..que dices ¿aceptas?- pregunto Ron

-Pues no se...-empezó tristemente

Harry y Ron se dirigieron miradas alarmantes y preocupadas. Pero luego ella cambio su cara de tristeza y la cambio por una de completa felicidad.

-Claro que si!, que esperaban? Me encantaría vivir cerca de ustedes- dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa- ¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?

Harry y Ron respiraron aliviados.

-Teníamos pensado este viernes por la mañana, tenemos casi todo listo- dijo Harry

-Faltan 5 días- dijo Hermione pensativa en voz baja, mas pasa si misma que para que la escucharan sus amigos -tendría que arreglar todo en 5 días.

-No creo que haya algún problema, además podemos posponer nuestra mudanza unos días o quizás una semana para que los tres nos mudemos al mismo tiempo, no Harry?- dijo Ron, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No, no se molesten, ustedes ya tienen todo preparado, a lo mejor me atrase solo unos cuantos días, quizás una semana, para mudarme, pero de ahí en fuera no veo otro obstáculo- dijo Hermione a sus amigos para que no atrasaran sus planes por su culpa- Solo díganme la dirección de los departamentos y a donde me dirijo a preguntar para empezar todo mañana mismo.

-Estupendo-dijo Harry feliz- Mira la dirección es esta-dijo sacando una tarjeta del pantalón y dándosela- como te habíamos dicho es un edificio largo de dos pisos, donde hay 2 departamentos por cada piso, es una zona muy tranquila, un poco apartada de toda la civilización, muy cómoda.

-Nuestro departamento es el de arriba a la derecha. El otro que te decíamos que esta desocupado esta abajo del de nosotros, o sea, esta en el primer piso del lado derecho- continuo Ron explicándole a Hermione todo sobre el edificio.

-¿Y por que escogieron el de arriba?- pregunto Hermione escuchando atentamente lo que le decían sus amigos

-Cuando vayas sabrás y creo que te agradara-dijo Ron dejándola con la duda

-Entonces pronto sabré-dijo Hermione- Creo que me tengo que ir, tendré que hacer muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. Espero nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto.

Se levantó, dejo un galeón sobre la mesa, se despidió de ellos, sonriendo y agitando ligeramente la mano y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Que bien que aceptara nuestra propuesta- dijo Harry minutos depuse que Hermione se fuera.

-Va a ser genial estar los 3 juntos de nuevo durante mucho tiempo mas mientras estudiemos nuestra carrera- dijo Ron.

-Si... tenemos un futuro por delante y que nos esta esperando- dijo Harry filosóficamente.

Y así también, ellos pagaron lo que consumieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron juntos platicando acerca de sus planes a realizar a lo largo del callejón.

Bueno este fue el capitulo uno, el principio de todo, ojala les haya gustado y si tienen algo que decir al respecto; comentario, opinión, sugerencia, amenaza, o solo quieren saludar, etc en fin lo que deseen solo déjenme un Review, o mándenme un mail a esta dirección: obreyes10hotmail.com, tengo Msn por si me quieren agregar. Nos vemos dentro de pronto. = ) Un saludo!

Snellie


	2. Nuestro nuevo hogar

Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el 2º capitulo de la historia, esta mas largo que el primero, y explica varias cosas, ojala les guste :D. Falta un capitulo para que empiece lo interesante

Y el Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, si no de Jk Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter.

Ahora si el capitulo.

**"Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cap.2 –Nuestro nuevo hogar-

La semana paso rápidamente y pronto fue viernes por la mañana, el día en que se mudarían Harry y Ron hacia su nuevo departamento, no sabían que había pasado con Hermione acerca del departamento de abajo y cuando se iba a mudar al mismo edificio.

Este se encontraba en una calle muy bonita, casi sin nada de trafico, un poco apartada de la civilización, donde podías estar tranquilamente. El edificio en si, era de color beige con acabados de color rojo y la entrada principal era de una puerta doble de roble que accedía a un amplio pasillo que separaba un departamento de otro y ahí mismo se encontraban unas escaleras para ir hacia el segundo piso donde igual había un pasillo largo y amplio que separaba los departamentos igual que el del primer piso.

Afuera de la entrada principal había un jardín precioso y perfectamente cuidado, con una variedad increíble de flores de distintos tipos y colores en las orillas del sendero de adoquín hacia la entrada del edificio.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, Harry y Ron se encontraban acomodando todas sus pertenencias en su nuevo apartamento. Este era muy cómodo y reconfortante, pintado con acabados que expedían tranquilidad, la entrada daba directamente a la sala de estar con el comedor, y a la derecha estaba la entrada a la cocina y a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada estaban las dos habitaciones. Cada una de ellas tenia un balcón para salir a tomar aire, y el cual daba al lado contrario de la calle.

-Que cómodo esta aquí la verdad-dijo Harry terminando de acomodar unas fotos sobre una mesita donde estaban los tres amigos.

-Si tuvimos una buena elección-dijo Ron mirando la ventana de la sala que daba a la calle.-

-Tuvimos?-pregunto Harry incrédulo y continuo soltando una pequeña risa- Perdón?

-Bueno...-dijo Ron meditándolo un momento-Esta bien, tu me convenciste de que escogiéramos aquí, pero en parte me agrado mucho la idea, aquí es increíble.

-Es que la verdad- empezó Harry con tono sarcástico- Gastar todos los ahorros de tu vida para irte a vivir a la orilla de la playa, a cientos kilómetros de la escuela. Honestamente...-

-No me niegues que era un departamento increíble!-dijo Ron emocionado, como tratando de persuadir a Harry de que empacaran de nuevo y se fueran en ese preciso instante a aquel lugar de ensueño.

-Si, pero para irte a vivir ahí y no comer en 2 meses? No gracias aquí estoy bien. Aparte te hubieras quedado sin dinero, y luego tus estudios, y esas cosas- dijo Harry tratando de que su amigo entrara en "razón".

-Ya te estas pareciendo a Hermione- dijo Ron pesadamente

-Me perdonas, pero a ella nadie le gana, aparte ella también fue un factor para mudarnos aquí, por si no recuerdas, fue para estar los 3 juntos de nuevo por largo tiempo...los mejores amigos-dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación.

-Si...mejores amigos-dijo Ron por lo bajo distraídamente sin que Harry lo escuchara, mientras se quedaba viendo de nuevo hacia fuera de la ventana, donde alcanzaba ver algo que se movía pero no pudo distinguir que era y simplemente no le dio importancia.

Siguieron instalándose en el lugar en silencio, hasta media hora mas tarde que volvieron a entablar conversación de varios temas, hablando animadamente. Y luego se centraron a un tema que menciono Ron.

-Harry ¿Aquí saben de nosotros...?- Harry puso cara de extrañes -Si, de esto- continuo Ron sacando de sus pantalones la varita.

-Bueno, por lo que investigue...la verdad no se...no vi señal alguna de que hubiera mas magos aquí, a decir verdad no conozco a nadie mas que viva aquí- dijo Harry en forma resignada.

-Es que quería hacer algo- Dijo Ron mirando su varita interesadamente- Estoy muy cansado y me falto algo de subir...-continuo él como queriendo la cosa, mirando a Harry- Si acelerara un poco las cosas...quizás...-

-Haz las cosas como quieras, pero luego no me salgas con que quieres que te ayude si alguien te ve, aunque sea un solo "muggle"- dijo Harry amenazadamente. El termino **Muggle** significaba gente no mágica.

-No creo que nadie me vea-dijo Ron.

Dicho esto Ron volvió a poner su varita en su pantalón y salió del departamento hacia las escaleras. Bajo y fue hacia lo que le faltaba; un baúl con sus iniciales "RW", y por lo visto un poco pesado, se fijo alrededor disimuladamente para ver si había alguien que estuviera por ahí, saco de nuevo la varita y murmuro _Locomotor Baúl _y el equipaje, se separo unos centímetros del suelo y Ron usando la varita como una batuta lo dirigió escaleras arriba, estando el detrás del baúl.

Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras, dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás para ver si alguien de casualidad lo miraba y vio algo que de la impresión olvido el hechizo locomotor y a consecuencia el baúl se le vino encima tumbándolo escaleras abajo y casi tirandolo al suelo, ya que se había logrado agarrar con mucha destreza de la orilla del barandal impidiendo su fuerte caída. Su baúl al caer había producido un ruido sumamente alto que cualquier persona cerca de ahí pudo haber escuchado. Ron se levanto y lanzó una ultima mirada alarmada en busca de la persona que lo había estado observando pero no supo si agraciada o desgraciadamente ya no estaba ahí. Subió como pudo las escaleras (debido al golpazo que se había dado) dejando el baúl tirado a medio pasillo. Abrió repentinamente la puerta de su apartamento, entro y se recargo en ella cerrándola con fuerza. Harry que estaba leyendo un libro de Quidditch _"Tácticas defensivas y jugadas famosas del Quidditch en Europa" _ acostado en el sofá, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba un agitado Ron.

-¿Qué te sucede?¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Alguien....alguien...me..me vio- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Harry suspiro y se sentó dejando el libro a un lado.

-Ya decía yo que aquí no era seguro hacer magia, ¿Quién te vio?-

-No alcance a ver, era alguien que estaba recargado en algo y cuando volteé salió rápido y lo perdí de vista- dijo Ron mas calmado.

-Deberías de bajar y tratar de buscar quien fue para que le modifiques un poco la memoria, te lo recomiendo-dijo Harry volviéndose a acostar y agarrar el libro de Quidditch

-Y si me metí en un problema con el Ministerio por lo que vio el muggle?- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-No creo, no seas exagerado, aparte ya somos mayores de edad, es nuestra responsabilidad. Aparte a lo mejor cree que vio mal y no le toma importancia, es lo que suelen hacer normalmente- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Me vio hacer todo lo que hice-

-Bueno pues ves a ver si puedes hacer algo para arreglarlo- le sugirió Harry.

-Si, Esta bien, ahora vuelvo-Dijo Ron, hizo el intento de pararse debido a su golpe en el pie y haciendo muecas de dolor se levanto lentamente. Harry vio eso y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te paso?-

Ron que tenia el pie lastimado levantado del suelo, sosteniéndose únicamente con el restante (N/A: caminando en saltitos :P), no supo que decir, no quería admitir la vergüenza que había pasado.

-Emmmm...no, no es nada, ahora regreso- Trato de aparentar que así era, y salió chuequeando aguantándose el dolor , bajando las escaleras. Vio su baúl tirado a mitad del pasillo y se dispuso a buscar la persona que lo había estado observando. Y una voz salió de la nada retumbando en el pasillo.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué fue eso del baúl?- Era la voz de una chica.

Ron asustado saco su varita disimuladamente preparado para hacer cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la mente, pensando que quizás eso empeoraría las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas. Buscaba todo lo que le permitieran sus ojos y oídos para buscar el lugar proveniente de esa voz.

-Supongo que las letras que están escritas en el baúl son sus iniciales- siguió la voz- La verdad lo que presencie fue muy muy extraño y también estuvo...- y la persona que hacia la voz salió de su escondite dándose a mostrar- demasiado estúpido. ¿te dolió verdad Ron?

Ron sorprendido, que había levantado la varita , al saber quien era puso los ojos como platos, la boca entre-abierta y bajo la varita lentamente. Se compuso repentinamente y dijo con una voz claramente sorprendida:

-¿Hermione?-

Efectivamente era ella, la misma persona que era su mejor amiga y la persona que había visto por un instante recargada y que Ron había jurado que era lo que se movía abajo tiempo atrás mientras veía en la ventana y no había logrado definir lo que era o mejor dicho, quien era.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?-pregunto ella- ¿Quizás...alguna otra chica?-

-Claro que no-dijo Ron rápidamente con un tono extraño- Y gracias por el susto, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Hermione soltó una risa y se apoyo en la pared cerca de las escaleras

-No es gracioso, aun me duele el golpe- dijo él sentándose en las escaleras y sobandose el pie.- ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?-

-No, ustedes pueden solos, bueno...-dijo Hermione mirando el baúl tirado y a Ron adolorido-mejor...sin comentarios- Sonrió.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?- siguió inquiriendo Ron.

-Vaya parece que no te alegras de verme-dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas- Y eso que me vas a tener mucho tiempo cerca de ti a partir de hoy-

-Quieres decir que tu ya....-

-Aja, ya arregle absolutamente todo, estoy haciendo lo mismo que ustedes- dijo ella terminando lo que empezó Ron.

-Eso es genial!!-dijo Ron dedicándole una gran sonrisa- Ven, vamos arriba, allá esta Harry. Tenemos que decirle esto.

Ron se levanto cojeando, y empezó a subir escaleras lentamente cuando Hermione hablo.

-Y el baúl abandonado sigue ahí- Ron la miro con cara de frustración- No te preocupes y te ayudo, no vaya a hacer que te lastimes de nuevo.

Hermione saco la varita, hizo el encantamiento locomotor el mismo que pronuncio Ron y llevo el baúl arriba, donde Ron ya la esperaba frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-Vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Ya arreglaste desastroso problema- dijo Harry al ver a Ron entrar por la puerta

-Mira quien era el desastroso problema-dijo Ron

Harry que seguía leyendo el libro de Quidditch, levanto la vista y se sorprendió.

-Hermione!¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, instalándome en mi nuevo apartamento-dijo ella.

-¿Enserio?-siguió preguntando Harry.

-Si, logre arreglar todo en 5 días- contesto Hermione.

-Vaya eres ágil, nosotros tardamos 2 semanas- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- inquirió Harry

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa y vaya que lo fue- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-A ella le ibas a lanzar el hechizo desmemorizante?- pregunto Harry

-Si, bueno, la verdad esos hechizos nunca me salen bien- dijo Ron avergonzado- Hubiera hecho un desastre.

-Y tus cosas?- dijo Harry que siguió preguntando a Hermione.

-Están todas dentro del departamento, aun nos las acomodo, pero creo que no tarde mucho- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la ventana de la sala.

Ron se sentó en el sillón de la sala y pregunto:

-Tu departamento es igual a este, cierto?-

-Si, solo que en lugar de tener 2 recamaras, el mío tiene solo una, mucho mas amplia- dijo Hermione mirando el cielo- Por cierto...ese detalle que me comentaste en la heladería el otro día ¿Cuál es?-

-Sígueme y observa, lo veras desde mi habitación- dijo Ron parándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación (la puerta izquierda). Hermione lo siguió y entraron.

La habitación era cómoda y de tamaño perfecto para una persona. Tenia una cama individual con su mesilla de noche, un closet, tocador con espejo; en general es muy acogedora, a pesar de que aun había pertenencias de Ron esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Salieron por la puerta que daba al balcón y Hermione exclamo un débil _"Wow" _al ver lo que tenían enfrente_. _Se encontraban con una preciosa vista; se veía un pequeño lago a lo lejos donde estaba en perfecta tranquilidad, y en el centro había una diminuta isla con un árbol grande y frondoso que tenia forma de hongo. (N/A: De esos que se extienden para lo lados y dan mucha sombra) y alrededor de el había motas de colores que eran flores muy bonitas de varios tipos y colores donde también podías ver colibríes, garaballos y mariposas rondando estas. Alrededor de la vista había pequeñas colinas de distintas tonalidades de verde según le llegaban los rayos de sol.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Ron.

-Es increíble- dijo Hermione mirando estupefacta el hermoso paisaje.

-Creo que de aquí se debe ver muy bien el atardecer- continuo Ron- cuando quieras puedes venir a verlo...En este balcón-

-Gracias- dijo ella y sonrió, aun mirando lo bello que se veía desde ahí...la vista.

-Bueno ya viste una razón por la que nos gusto aquí-

-Si esta muy bonito el paisaje, me agrado mucho enserio.-dijo Ella.

Se quedaron admirando un buen rato el paisaje, viendo como las mariposas revoloteaban en las flores, como el viento golpeaba ligeramente las hojas del árbol y como el sol reflejaba las sombras en todas las formas. No supieron cuanto tiempo hasta que Hermione dijo:

-Ven vamos con Harry- dijo entrando a la habitación y echando un vistazo.-Te falta acomodar cosas no?- Viendo tiradas varias cosas de Ron

-Si, para tener todo aquí solo me faltaba mi baúl- contesto Ron pasando la habitación y pateando ligeramente una caja con el pie que no se había lastimado- No tardare mucho en arreglar todo-

-Siento haberte asustado así- dijo Hermione disculpándose- Pero no me pude contener, te veías muy gracioso y luego...cuando...te caíste- y soltó una carcajada.

Ron la fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo ella nuevamente y corto su risa.

Salieron de la habitación y encontraron la estancia desierta.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Ron en voz alta.

-Estoy en la cocina- le contesto el, igual en voz alta para que lo escucharan.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la cocina y vieron a Harry preparando unos sandwiches de jamón y queso.

-Tienen hambre?- pregunto Harry.

-Si un poco- contesto Hermione.

-Yo...-empezó Ron, pero el sonido de su estomago lo delato.

Todos rieron, haciendo que Ron se pusiera un poco colorado.

-Toma- dijo Harry tendiéndole un sándwich a Ron y agarrando otro para el y empezándoselo a comer. El y Ron agarraron un buen trozo de su sándwich.

-Hegmione iempre gue as a etudiag- dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-No seas asqueroso Ron y la verdad no te entendí nada...-dijo ella mirando a Ron con asco.

-Dije, que que siempre vas a estudiar- repitió Ron cuando se hubo comido todo el bocado que tenia en la boca.

-Bueno, lo de la banca de Gringotts, me voy a especializar en esa rama de Finanzas- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero en 5° dijiste que no te interesaba- dijo Harry sorprendido que fue a servirse un poco de agua.

-Tienes razón, pero después de un tiempo lo pensé seriamente y me convenció- añadió Hermione.

-Pero te vas a quedar aquí cierto?- pregunto Ron.

-Claro que me quedo aquí, primero tengo que estudiar y luego ponerme a trabajar-

-Si, aquí queda cerca el Instituto de Ciencias Financieras Mágicas- dijo Harry.

-Escogieron un estupendo lugar para vivir, los felicito-

-No quieres?- le pregunto Ron acercándole un sándwich en un plato.

-No gracias- dijo negando con la cabeza- les propongo algo mejor, vamos a comer aun lugar...mas decente.

-Estas diciendo que mi sandwiches no valen la pena?- pregunto Harry ofendido.

-Ehhhh...claro que no, Harry, pero ustedes se merecen algo mejor de comer, y están cansados...necesitan reponer fuerzas.

Harry la miro no muy contento con su respuesta, aun ofendido por lo que dijo de sus sandwiches.

-Hay algún lugar para comer aquí cerca?- pregunto Ron interesado.

-Se nota que no son observadores, y eso que van a vivir aquí- noto Hermione- cuando venia aquí vi un restaurante que se ve muy agradable a pocas manzanas de aquí. Hay muchas cosas para comer, yo los invito.

-Entonces vayamos- dijo Ron dejando su sándwich en el plato de la mesa. Harry no tuvo de otra mas que dejar su preciado logro culinario en la mesa igual que Ron-Tomemos esto como nuestra primera comida juntos, viviendo en el mismo lugar-

-Y que vengan muchas- añadió Hermione.

-Por mucho, mucho tiempo, años diría yo- dijo Harry.

-Hagamos un pacto, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Hermione

-Si, seria buena idea para memorizar siempre este momento-dijo Ron

-Por nuestra amistad y que dure para siempre- dijeron al mismo tiempo y juntaron sus manos sellando el pacto.

Salieron felices y riendo dirigiéndose caminando hacia dicho restaurante, platicando animadamente mientras se alejaban de su nuevo hogar. En el que pasarían muchas cosas, buenas....y malas.

Bueno, fue el 2º capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, si quieren decir algo, comentar o lo que deseen dejen un RR, con gusto lo aceptare :D Nos vemos luego, espero que muy pronto!:D

Gracias **Vale**!! Primero que te molestaste en dejar un RR! Y que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero leas este y me comentes que te pareció, a mi también me encantan los R-Hr y los post-Hogwarts, un saludo ;)


	3. Caminos separados

Hola de nuevo!!!! Como les va?? Espero que muy bien..primero que nada Mil gracias a los que leen este fic, a todas las que han escrito un RR, muchísimas gracias, dan palabras de aliento e infunden ánimos. Mas abajo los contestare, pero primero con el tercer capitulo, ojala les guste , es donde empieza lo bueno como les había comentado. Y mírenme...actualizo pronto, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo que pueda. Bueno basta de decir cosas y ahora si a la historia.

Ahhh! Se me olvidaba el famoso:

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, si no de Jk Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter.

Y aquí esta! .....El capitulo 3!

**"Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cap.3 –Caminos separados-

Habían pasado ya cinco meses y medio desde aquel día de agosto cuando los tres amigos se mudaron a sus respectivos departamentos. Ya estaban mas que bien instalados; Harry y Ron ya habían decorado el suyo a su gusto (el tema que mas dominaba era el Quidditch), y por si fuera poco se habían perfeccionado en el arte culinario usando magia, les había costado un poquito...bueno les había costado mucho trabajo aprender bien, ya que en una de sus practicas la cocina había quedado hecha un completo desastre, dicen ellos que "De los errores uno aprende", y vaya que les funciono esa frase. Pero cuando ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos de cocinar Harry preparaba sus famosos sandwiches de jamón y queso o iban al restaurante que se encontraba a unas manzanas de ahí al que a veces siempre recurrían. En su departamento no reinaba mucho el orden que digamos, pero tampoco se iban al extremo del desastre.

En cambio Hermione, tenia su departamento perfectamente recogido a un orden establecido por ella misma. Su departamento tenia cada pared pintada de un distinto tono de violeta, tirandole a lila con un papel tapiz de franja horizontal con flores de colores muy bonitas. Con respecto a la cocina, no era muy buena que digamos, ella se sorprendió mucho al ver como Ron y Harry dominaban tanto ese tipo de cosas, mas con Harry que comprobó sus dotes cuando probo un platillo de hecho por el y este le aseguro que no lo había comprado, pero desgraciadamente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho lucirse con sus platillos. Ella solo decidió especializarse en un tipo de comida y esa fue la italiana, le parecía muy romántico, y Ron la interrumpió en su largo discurso sobre lo que había aprendido de la comida italiana y que era símbolo muy típico del romanticismo, diciendo que eran puras cursilerías. Y por esa causa, Hermione no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día y le negó el privilegio de probar su lasaña a la boloñesa.

Las clases habían comenzado a finales de septiembre, y eso significaba tener toda la concentración fija en los estudios, y que claro, el fin de semana era a la diversión y el descanso. Harry y Ron asistían al Colegio de Preparación para Auror y Hermione al Instituto de Ciencias Financieras Mágicas. Tenían tanto trabajo entre semana que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para reunirse y conversar juntos. Claro que a veces 2 o tres veces a la semana hacían los deberes los tres en una mesa, o cuando se veían al cruzarse en las escaleras se ponían a platicar, pero aun así no quedaba mucho tiempo para convivir juntos.

Todos los fines de semana, pasaban un día entero juntos los 3 amigos, ese día normalmente era el sábado, se reunían ya fuera en el departamento de Harry y Ron o en el de Hermione; almorzaban ahí o iban al restaurante cercano donde se comía muy bien y platicaban acerca de lo que les había pasado en la semana: exámenes, trabajos, maestros malhumorados, entre otras cosas. Después iban al parque a caminar y seguir conversando o estaban tranquilamente sentados en el departamento hasta que se hacia el atardecer y se sentaban en el balcón a observarlo.

Se encontraban en uno de esos típicos sábados que se volvieron una costumbre. Era el mes de Enero, y ya habían pasado las festividades de Navidad y Año nuevo. Estaban en el departamento de Hermione, ella había puesto un hechizo de calefacción ya que afuera se sentía mucho el horrible frió típico del invierno. Los tres estaban tomando tranquilamente una taza de chocolate caliente acurrucados cada quien en un sillón con una cobija encima.

Hasta ese momento todo iba muy bien, no había habido problemas ni cosas extrañas, bueno depende de la definición de "extraño" con ellos, pero si algo muy inusual. Desde unos 5 días atrás Hermione se veía muy extraña; muy apartada de sus amigos, hablaba menos y se veía poco contenta, hacia risas forzadas cada vez que Ron o Harry decían algo gracioso y para no reírse de lo que decían era por que algo andaba mal.

Ellos a veces sentían esa actitud de parte de ella y cuando la veían así le preguntaban si se sentía bien, ella solo contestaba que se sentía un poco fastidiada y cansada de tanto estudiar. Ellos la tomaban como respuesta ya que a veces ellos se sentían igual y pensaban que de un tiempo para otro volvería a ser la misma de siempre. No le tomaron importancia, hasta esa tarde...

-Hey! Hermione- la llamo Ron, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, es mas, ella ni se inmuto, tenia la mirada fija en un punto hacia la nada.

Harry que estaba en el sillón mas cerca del de ella, se levanto y paso una mano enfrente de la cara de ella. Hermione reacciono por fin y se sobresalto notoriamente.

-No te asustes-dijo Harry calmándola- ¿Estas bien?-

-S-Si, estoy...bien- dijo Hermione aun ida y sobresaltada. Harry y Ron la veían misteriosamente.

-Harry y yo estábamos comentando a horita de que últimamente estabas muy rara; casi no hablas, que te apartas muy fácilmente de nosotros, pierdes el hilo de la conversación, y cosas por el estilo- dijo Ron mirándola preocupado.

-Si, queríamos preguntarte que te sucedió cuando te quedaste en trance- añadió Harry calmadamente.

-¿Te sucede algo y no nos lo quieres decir?- pregunto Ron intrigado.

Hermione miro a sus dos mejores amigos fijamente, y ambos la miraban a ella preocupados por su extraño comportamiento. Ella no sabia que hacer, solo se agazapo mas en su sillón y miro al suelo. Ellos no lo consideración una buena respuesta.

-Y bien?- intento Harry a ver si de casualidad les decía que le pasaba- Nos vas a decir?

Hermione pareció meditarlo, dio un suspiro largo y levanto la vista del suelo, como armándose de mucho valor para decir algo. Sus ojos marrones se veían vidriosos.

-Me voy- fue lo único que dijo.

Le siguió algo que parecía un eterno silencio, pero que solo eran unos escasos 5 segundos, en lo que esas palabras entraban en la mente de Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se apresuro a preguntar Harry.

-El Instituto decidió trasladarme a otro lado, dicen que tengo mucho potencial, y hay mejores lugares para aprovecharlo que aquí- dijo Hermione, parecía que a cada palabra que daba se enterraba un cuchillo en el corazón.

Otro incomodo silencio.

-Y... a ...donde...tienes que...que irte?-pregunto Harry muy despacio

-A...Suiza-contesto ella- Allá esta la mejor escuela de Ciencias Financieras Mágicas y las mejores oportunidades de trabajo en Europa.

Otro silencio mas incomodo todavía...

Por su mirada triste y perdida, se veía que Hermione estaba pasando un mal rato diciendo esto. Harry parecía muy sorprendido por lo que le estaban informando. Pero no le llegaba al estado de Ron, el se encontraba en especie de shock, asimilando duramente cada palabra que decía ella, ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra solo se encontraba...demasiado callado. Tenia una cara de profunda tristeza y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Suiza?- pregunto Ron después de un rato de aun mas incomodo silencio que los otro anteriores con una voz ahogada- ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no les dijiste que no?-

-No podía- dijo Hermione con la voz mas triste que habían oído de ella, se sentía muy mal, demasiado mal.

-¿Cuándo te dijeron?- pregunto Harry un poco mas tranquilo que Ron, y a el le preocupaba el estado de su amigo.

-El lunes pasado- contesto con la misma voz.

Y entonces entendieron, era desde ese día el cambio de comportamiento de Hermione, exactamente 5 días atrás, ya casi completándose el sexto. Esa era la razón de su distanciamiento.

-¿Por qué no pudiste decir que no?- pregunto de nuevo Ron muy abatido.

-Por que fue casi una orden- dijo Hermione lentamente a Ron con la voz quebrada- No podía hacer nada...No podía evitarlo.

- Y Cuando te tienes que ir?- pregunto Harry sereno.

Hermione al oír la pregunta de su amigo, parecía que estaba apunto de derrumbarse, pero respiro hondo y tratándose de calmar, pero en vano.

-E-Este...Vi-Viernes...p-por...la...la noche- dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantarse la ganas de llorar.

Esas palabras chocaron contra la mente de ambos, pero mas fuerte para Ron que después de unos instantes, reacciono.

-¿¿¡¡EL VIERNES!!??- Estallo el, parándose de su asiento y poniéndose casi enfrente de Hermione, ella lo veía entre triste y asustada. Harry lo veía muy alarmado por lo que podía seguir, pero Ron continuo- Es muy pronto!! por que nos dijiste hasta ahora, que va a pasar con nosotros, dijimos que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, hicimos un pacto Hermione, pero ya veo que a ti no te importa, Te separas de nosotros para irte a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, a estudiar en otra escuela, cuando nosotros buscamos un lugar para que pudiéramos seguir siendo mejores amigos!. Y te vas!!-

Ron la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y hablando con enojo en la voz, con un tono de profundo reproche. Hermione tenia los ojos empañados en lagrimas pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a salir.

-No puedo hacer nada- dijo ella con voz débil.

-Claro que puedes, solo no les hagas caso y ya, así de sencillo- le sugirió un Ron tenso de ira.

-No es tan sencillo, si supieras lo que estoy sufriendo ahora, no dirías lo mismo, Ron-dijo Hermione.

-Pero al menos no traicionaría a MIS AMIGOS-dijo él enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

-¿Qué te sucede? No entiendes nada verdad?- le pregunto ella.

-Veamos, según tu, que no entiendo?... Vamos dime!!- Dijo Ron retándola.

Hermione ya no se puso contener, no entendía esa actitud de su mejor amigo que le estaba colmando la paciencia, así que se levanto, se puso enfrente de Ron y empezó a decir:

-Lo que no entiendes es lo que siento yo!!!- Decía exasperada mientras las lagrimas que tiempo atrás estaban contenidas en sus ojos, resbalaban ahora una tras otra por las mejilla de Hermione- Tu crees que para mi esto es fácil? Crees que quiero ir? PUES NO!! Por nada del mundo me quiero ir de aquí, por si no lo sabias me la he pasado increíble mientras he estado viviendo aquí cerca de ustedes, pero no tengo otra opción mas que irme allá y dejar todo lo que quiero aquí sin importar lo que yo piense, todo me oíste? TODO!.

Con los ojos rojos aun derramando lagrimas y repleta de un sentimiento mitad ira mitad tristeza, se desplomo en el sillón. Harry que no sabia que hacer, se acerco a ella para calmarla, Ron seguía de pie frente al sillón de Hermione, se había puesto rojo de enfado.

-Me defraudaste-dijo entre dientes-Me fallaste- Siguió igual entre dientes. Le dirigió una ultima mirada dura a Hermione y salió del departamento dando un portazo, nadie sabe a donde se dirigía, y que era lo que sentía exactamente.

Después de que saliera él, Hermione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente tapándose la cara con ambas manos y recargándose en el hombro de Harry que negaba con la cabeza y le pasaba una mano por la espalda para consolarla, pensando que la actitud que había mostrado Ron con Hermione había estado fatal.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y la situación entre Ron y Hermione era cada vez peor, Ron la evitaba a toda costa, se la pasaba encerrado todo el día en su habitación para impedir que cualquier persona hablara con él, cuando accidentalmente se topaban uno con el otro, él la ignoraba a ella. En cambio Hermione no sabia que hacer, si "tratar de arreglar" o tomar el ejemplo de Ron, ella se desesperaba por esa actitud y le dolía en el alma lo que hacia, pero decía que el tenia la culpa, por que no tiene la capacidad de entender lo que había hecho. Ni Harry podía hacer algo, pero la verdad no tenia algún indicio de ayudar ya que según él, Ron estaba bastante grandecito como para darse cuenta de sus errores. Aparte Ron cuando le mencionaban a Hermione se hacia indiferente y cambiaba de tema empeorando mas las cosas, ya que él pensaba que su amistad ya no existía, que simplemente eran unos completos desconocidos. El problema se estaba saliendo de control, lo tenían que arreglar cara a cara y cada vez se hacia mas tarde, y luego podrían arrepentirse para toda su vida. Paso el tiempo y desgraciadamente llego el viernes.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en su departamento a la hora de la cena, la hora en que Hermione se tenia que ir. Ella estaba arreglando todo un piso mas abajo y le había dicho a Harry que cuando llegara la hora de irse, iría a despedirse de...los dos.

Ellos estaban sentados en el comedor comiendo algo que preparo Harry, estaban en silencio, solo se oía el ruido de los cubiertos, hasta que se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Harry se levanto, y en el transcurso a la puerta le dirigió una mirada a Ron, y este la entendió pero se hizo el indiferente, y fingía que no había escuchado cuando tocaban la puerta, pero sabia perfectamente quien se encontraba tras esta.

Harry abrió y se encontró con Hermione, ella estaba algo arreglada y llevaba una chamarra en las manos, se notaba muy triste. Harry se hizo a un lado para darle a entender que pasara, y Hermione a lo primero que dirigió su mirada fue a Ron, que un momento antes la había mirado solo un instante.

-Bueno... supongo que tengo que despedirme no?- le dijo a Harry

-Supongo- contesto el forzando una sonrisa- ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No lo se...me dijeron que tiempo indefinido, pueden ser meses, incluso años- le contesto Hermione.

-Ojala te volvamos...Te vuelva a ver pronto- alcanzo a corregir Harry, Hermione miro al suelo.

-Nunca me olvidare de lo que viví aquí...junto con ustedes-dijo ella mirando a Harry y a Ron, quien cuidadosamente había dejado los cubiertos para no hacer ruido y pensaran que no estaba ahí- Nos volveremos a ver pronto...espero.

-Si, lo espero yo también- dijo Harry

-Es hora de marcharme- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj de pulsera y sonriendo tristemente- Adiós, Harry.

Se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo que igualmente él correspondió, un abrazo como de mejores amigos, como de hermanos, luego se separo de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Hermione, eres una excelente amiga-le dijo Harry amigablemente.

Miro a Ron, él se había quedado quieto y miraba a un punto fijo en la mesa. Hermione se acerco lentamente y se puso a un lado de el.

-Adiós a ti también, Ron- y se inclino para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él la rechazo moviendo la cara para un lado y dejando el beso al aire, Hermione suspiro y se acerco a su oído diciéndole con voz baja-Ojala algún día recapacites.

Dicho esto Ron la miro a los ojos por un momento y vio que los tenia vidriosos y que una lagrima solitaria se escapaba de ellos resbalando por su mejilla. Ella giro sobre sus talones y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, dejando atrás a las personas que mas apreciaba en el mundo.

Y así se alejaba una persona de sus vidas, que se dirigía a un lugar muy lejos de ellos. Cuando quizás pasara mucho tiempo antes de volverse a ver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Aquí acabo el capitulo 3...Que les pareció? Soy mala.....claro que aquí no acaba la historia no, claro que no, falta todavía, si quieren dejar algún comentario, opinión, sugerencia, etc, lo que quieran con gusto lo aceptare, solo dejen un RR y en el próximo cap lo responderé como lo haré ahora. Nos vemos luego! Un gran saludo de mi parte :D

**Daphne Potter:** Claro que se quien eres! Ya te lo había dicho no? Aquí esta el 3er. Cap. Que bueno que te gusta como va avanzando el fic, a mí también me gusta mucho el tuyo, actualiza pronto, Ojala este capitulo te guste y creo que tiene mas acción, un saludo.

**Kiomi:** Que bueno que te guste! Enserio muchas gracias por leerlo, hago todo lo posible para que lo disfruten. No te preocupes por lo del Rew, ya pusiste uno y muchas gracias por eso! :D Aquí esta el capitulo tres, ojala te agrade y me comentes que te pareció. Un gran saludo de mi parte.

**AmandaG.**: Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero lo encuentres igualmente interesante y muchas gracias por dejar un RR, Un saludo.

**HermioneWP**: Gracias por dejar tu RR! Ojala te siga gustando. Acerca de tu comentario...tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero no te garantizo nada, según yo ya los hago muy alargados, pero veré que puedo hacer. Un saludo!


	4. Simplemente una idea

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, si no de Jk Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter.

Hola!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, subiendo un nuevo Cáp., siento haber tardado unos días pero estaba trabajando arduamente en ideas de los próximos capítulos, digo...ya que la vez pasada actualice al día siguiente, pero aquí me tienen.

Gracias a todas las que siguen el fic y espero infinitamente que les este gustando. Varias personas me ha preguntado: Cuando vas a poner el romance de Ron-Hermione??...respondo....empezara pronto, si va a ver, así que no se desesperen ok?. También muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado Review. Ya hice mis agradecimientos así que ahora el capitulo!!!!

--------------

**"Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cáp.4 –Simplemente una idea-

Era un día cualquiera de febrero en Londres, Inglaterra, donde en un departamento apartado de la civilización vivían dos personas: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, hacia falta la presencia de una tercera, su mejor amiga para completar el famoso Trío; Hermione Granger.

Ella había vivido casi un semestre en el mismo edificio de ellos, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que dejar de ser así, debido a que se tenia que ir a otro lugar, mas bien a otro país muy lejos de Inglaterra. Hermione había decidido estudiar Finanzas y Economía Mágicas, ya que tenia un amplio conocimiento de la Aritmancia. Cuando estaba en el Instituto le comunicaron que le habían dado una beca en Suiza por su excelente aprovechamiento y aunque no quería ir, no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar, dejando así todo con lo que fue un tiempo muy feliz.

Dejo a sus dos mejores amigos, aunque con uno no dejo bien las cosas, y no sabían si aun seguían siendo amigos. Hermione lo apreciaba mucho para perderlo, pero solo el tiempo diría el resultado de la situación.....Y de eso, pues no era tan seguro. Desde ese día, donde ella se había marchado de Londres habían pasado un poco mas de 2 largos años.

Desde que se fue no sabían nada de ella, ni una carta, ni una noticia, nada de nada, al menos esa era la situación de Ron, con el que no dejo bien las cosas, pero no era culpa de Hermione, sino la de él.

Y Harry tenia una situación muy diferente, él si mantenía contacto con Hermione, se carteaban en intervalos de mes y medio o hasta dos meses entre carta y carta. Ella le contaba como era todo por allá, como le iba, entre otras cosas. Harry le decía como les iba a ellos dos, que había de nuevo, etc. Etc.

Hermione en todas sus cartas mencionaba a Ron, no había una sola que no preguntara por él, Harry le decía que aun no había entendido lo que hizo cuando ella se fue, para Ron; Hermione y él ya no eran amigos. También le comentaba que no se preocupara por Ron, que algún día tenia que entrar en razón, pero hasta el mismo dudaba de sus palabras.

Su querida amiga le había dicho a Harry, que nunca, pero nunca le comentara a Ron de sus cartas, no tenia idea de porque le había dicho eso, pero él acepto prometiendo que nunca le comentaría, pero no lo considero como una buena idea. Cuando llegaban las cartas normalmente era de noche así que Ron no tenia ni la mas remota idea de la existencia de estas. Harry las leía y redactaba su contestación en su habitación o en el comedor cuando Ron ya se hubiera dormido.

A veces Ron veía cosas extrañas de parte de Harry, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, cuando se despertaba muy temprano antes que Harry, veía a veces una pluma, un tintero y bolas de pergamino esparcidas por la mesa (las cuales dejaba Harry olvidadas ya que se olvidaba de recoger cuando escribía a Hermione) o también veía una lechuza muy extraña entrar y salir por la ventana de la sala con una carta en el pico (eso solo lo vio en raras ocasiones). Esa lechuza tenia un aspecto muy peculiar; tenia plumas un tanto enredadas de color marrón y otras de color rojizo, y no sabia si podía ser cierto pero increíblemente tenia los ojos de color esmeralda.

Ahora estaban en febrero, lo que podía significar una cosa, inicio de vacaciones para Harry y Ron. Con esto daban por terminado el penúltimo semestre de su carrera de Aurores. A los dos les iba bien académicamente aunque tenían uno que otro tropiezo como era normal en ellos, pero en lo practico, Harry era el mas hábil de su clase, ninguno le ganaba.

Las vacaciones duraban un mes, era poco tiempo a comparación de Hogwarts, pero a ellos nos les molestaba en absoluto. Normalmente se quedaban a disfrutarlas en su departamento; descansado de tanto esforzarse en el colegio. Solo faltaban 5 escasos días para el añorado viernes de liberación.

En esos momentos donde empezaba a ocultarse el sol, Harry se encontraba al igual que Ron sentado en la mesa del comedor haciendo los deberes. Ron estaba escribiendo mientras Harry consultaba en silencio un libro de _Magia Defensiva_.

Después de un rato, cuando el sol se oculto por completo y algunas estrellas comenzaron a brillar, Harry pareció pensar algo que no tenia nada que ver con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; tenia la mirada fija en el libro pero no parecía leerlo.

Ron noto eso pero no le quiso preguntar nada así que mejor se dedico a terminar sus deberes aunque le faltaban un tanto (Harry solo los estaba revisando). Su amigo parecía que quería comentarle algo, por que dejo a un lado el libro y abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo medito mejor porque la volvió a cerrar. Ron lo miraba extrañado.

-Te sucede algo, Harry?- se decidió a preguntar.

-No...solo iba a decir algo-le contesto el.

-Y bien?- pregunto Ron.

-No te parece que necesitamos unas vacaciones?- Ron levanto una ceja de incredulidad-Si, fuera de aquí, a otro lugar...-siguió Harry al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-No es mala idea- dijo Ron tranquilamente- Nunca lo había pensado.

-Nos la merecemos, hemos trabajado mucho los últimos dos años y no hemos salido a divertirnos un poco- dijo Harry con aire de personas responsables.

-Suena bien...-lo apoyo Ron.

-Pero preferiría ir a otro lugar un tanto lejos de aquí...para conocer-siguió Harry.

-Y...a donde sugieres que vayamos?-pregunto Ron interesado.

-A Suiza-dijo Harry calmado, como si fuera tan normal comentarlo, lo que era verdad, pero no enfrente de Ron.

Ya se sabia la razón por la cual Harry se pensó muy bien decir eso, pero ahora parecía decidido a hacer algo. La verdad Ron no se lo esperaba, pero actuó "normalmente" cada vez que le mencionaban algo relacionado con...Hermione.

-Ya acabe, me iré a dormir, Hasta mañana Harry- mintió él, era lógico que todavía no acababa de trabajar, pero no tuvo de otra. Cerro sus libros y los puso en un rincón con los restantes. Se levanto con paso firme hacia la puerta de su habitación, cuando Harry hablo.

-No sabia que te durmieras a las 7:30 p.m.-Ron paro en seco.

-Me entro el sueño repentinamente- se apresuro a decir.

-No te creo- dijo Harry seriamente.

-No me creas, Hasta mañana- dijo Ron secamente y avanzo otros pasos.

-No puedes seguir así toda tu vida, Ron- dijo Harry, Ron que tenia la mano en el picaporte y lo soltó.

-¿Como?-pregunto Ron sin voltearse.

-Evadiendo el asunto así-contesto Harry levantándose y acercándose a él.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Ron alargando la platica, porque tenia una ligera idea de lo que se trataba, error, sabia lo que se trataba.

Harry respiro hondo armándose de paciencia.

-Por favor, Ron, sabes de que hablo- respondió Harry con pesadez, Ron claro que lo sabia pero le costaba admitirlo. Se volteo lentamente.

-Que quieres que haga?- le pregunto él cansinamente.

-Que recuerdes lo que paso hace dos años- dijo mas que decidido a intervenir en la situación- No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? Y pensar que sigues con esa estúpida actitud.

-Si quieres que lo recuerde no hace falta, te puedo hacer yo mismo memoria de lo que ocurrió-dijo Ron hablando firmemente- Paso que...

-Ese no es el punto- lo cortó Harry- Yo ya se lo que paso, me refiero a lo que le hiciste a Hermione.

Ron se quedo quieto por unos segundos, hace demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, y se sintió sumamente dolido y molesto.

-Harry! Pero ella se fue, abandono nuestra amistad de mas de 7 años, se fue así nada mas, sin muchos planes y no quiso hacer nada para impedirlo!...Nos abandono- le espeto Ron a Harry, bajando la voz en las ultimas palabras.

-Sabes muy bien que ella no se quería ir, pero no tenia otra opción-continuo Harry muy seguro.

-Fue un pacto, No lo recuerdas? Hicimos un pacto-dijo Ron con voz resentida- Y ella fue la primera que lo olvido.

-Deja a un lado el pacto, piensa en lo que hiciste tu, aunque sea por un momento- lo invito Harry.

-Yo no le hice nada- contesto secamente Ron.

-Que no le hiciste nada?? No?? Creo que tu fuiste el culpable de que abandonaras su amistad. Tu dices que no se acordó del pacto? Claro que lo hizo y eso le dolía, por que quizás nuestra amistad se rompería después de tan tiempo, y eso fue exactamente lo que tu hiciste con ella por algo estúpido- dijo Harry en voz mas alta que la normal, perdiendo un poco la paciencia- ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras sido tu el que hubiera pasado todo eso?

-Hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no irme, y quedarme aquí junto con ustedes- respondió Ron.

-Suena fácil decirlo, ella lo intento y muchas veces, pero desgraciadamente todo se puso en su contra. Ella solo buscaba un poco de apoyo de nuestra parte, que la entendiéramos!, ponte en su lugar piensa lo que sintió ella!- siguió Harry, aun con la voz semi-alta.

-No entiendes- repitió Ron en voz baja.

-A ver dime, tu la viste llorar todas las tardes antes de que se fuera? La viste los últimos días sin una sola gota de felicidad? Y lo peor... La viste preguntando por ti?....

A Ron todo eso le había caído como un costal de piedras. No sabia nada de eso. Y se extraño notablemente.

-...No verdad? Por que será? Ah ya recordé, por que estabas con ese gran orgullo en la cabeza y esa actitud hacia ella, como para siquiera mirarla no es así?- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Ron estaba perplejo. Solo escuchaba pero deseaba no hacerlo.

-Ella se había preocupado por ti, pero no valía la pena, porque mientras lo hacia tu pensabas que era la peor persona del mundo por dejar la gente que la quiere así como asi- continuo Harry.

Ron no sabia que decir ¿Qué era todo eso que le decía Harry? No estaba muy seguro, pero entonces reparo en algo...

-Pero ya no la hemos vuelto a ver desde que se fue de Londres y de eso hace 2 años!! largos años!! Es mucho tiempo no? Como decías tu. Por lo que veo ya no le importamos mucho. No ha escrito ni una sola carta...-dijo Ron en su defensa, mas sentido que nunca, recordando que no sabia nada de ella, hablando después de un largo que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo lo que le decía Harry.

Harry vio como Ron se sentía muy dolido. Eso de las cartas...No sabia que decir al respecto, le había prometido a Hermione....Pero que mas daba? Tenia que hacer algo...

-Si ha escrito-dijo él en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto un sorprendido Ron y con mucha razón.

-Que si ha escrito, me ha escrito a mi durante los dos años que han pasado- dijo Harry en voz mas audible y clara.

Ron tenia mucha información nueva en su mente, y no sabia muy bien como acomodarla ¿¿Hermione SI había escrito?? ¿¿A Harry??... Claro! Como no se lo imagino.

-Ah se me olvidaba, a ti si te escribe? Perdóname por pasar eso por alto, si escribe a su querido amigo del alma: Harry Potter y de seguro te cuenta todo sobre su linda vida suiza no?- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, molestándose.

- No empieces por favor quieres?- le dijo Harry fastidiándose de su comportamiento- Y sí, si me cuenta como le va, y muchas cosas mas, pero hay algo que no sabes de todo esto- dicho esto salió hacia su habitación y fue sacando pergaminos de varios lados de su escritorio y regreso entregándoselos a Ron.

Ron al recibir el paquete de pergaminos se sorprendió de que eran las cartas de Hermione....Eran muchas y algo largas.

-Que es lo que según tu no se? Querías que viera con mis ojos que hace record en numero o que cada vez son mas largas?- dijo cínicamente.

Harry dio un resoplido de desaprobación.

-Vamos léelas- lo reto. Ron lo miro incrédulo, pero aun así se dirigió a sentarse, ligeramente intrigado para leer las cartas de Hermione.

Paso largo rato leyendo las cartas, se ponía ligeramente colorado cada vez que leía un pedazo donde lo mencionaba a él, escrito ahí en las cartas de Hermione; ella preguntaba siempre por el, como estaba, que si ya había recapacitado, o cuando recordaba algún momento en especial de ellos tres, también aparecía, el noto que no era una actitud como la que había pensado que ella tenia con el.

-Ves? Ha estado preguntando por ti, desde que se fue, esperando que algún día le contestara que ya habías entendido lo mal que te portaste con ella y que le ibas a pedir perdón, pero...esperando en vano.- dijo Harry

-Yo no sabia de todo esto, yo pensé que se fue, olvidando nuestra amistad, como yo lo había hecho en un momento con ella...No sabia- dijo Ron mirando a Harry, eso era verdad no tenia ni idea.

-Y que esperabas? En mi primer lugar, me dijo que no te comentara de esto-señalo las cartas- pero ya no tenia opción. – dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué no quería que las viera?-dijo Ron con una carta en la mano.

-No se porque me dijo que no te las mostrara. Pero entiende, la hiciste sufrir mucho, cuando pidió nuestro apoyo, lo que recibió de ti fue tu insensibilidad- dijo Harry.

Ron dirigió su mirada al suelo. Un rato en silencio....

-Tu no sabes como me sentí, primero al saber que se iba de aquí, a vivir a otro lado así de la nada, me sentía como traicionado, muy dolido. Éramos amigos. Yo no quería que se fuera...toda nuestra amistad se iba a ir a la nada. No sabia como reaccionar, no sabia muy bien ni que era lo que estaba sintiendo, era todo tan confuso y así con toda la mezcla de sentimientos no supe que hacer. Yo pensaba que ella tenia la misma actitud conmigo, dejando atrás nuestra amistad, que se había olvidado de mi...-dijo Ron con voz queda

-Es que actuaste de una manera...que no era la correcta y luego te cegaste a ti mismo, te cerraste a una idea que era falsa, hiciste tus propias conclusiones sin basarte a la realidad, eso fue lo malo- le dijo Harry.

Ron permaneció en silencio.

-Sabes lo que sentí yo? Me sentí muy mal, cuando me entere de que se iba. Hermione es una gran persona a la que admiro. Ella me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba al igual que lo hiciste tu, y lo único que podía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi fue darle todo mi apoyo. Yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero antes de hacer algo precipitado que luego me iba a arrepentir, lo hubiera pensado antes de hacerlo y no hubiera cometido el error que tu cometiste- le comento Harry.- Ella también te ayudo mucho a ti, y así fue como le tu inmadurez

A Ron todas las palabras que le había dicho Harry parecían taladrarle la mente, cada una con mas fuerza que la anterior. Tenia razón, mucha. Si alguna vez antes sintió que tenia un costal de piedras encima, ahora sentía que tenia media docena. Necesitaba saber algo...algo que quizás le iba a calar mas que todo lo que le había dicho Harry.

-Dime...¿Qué fue lo que hice?- aceptando que había hecho un daño.

-Quieres que sea sincero?- dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de Ron. Este asintió con la cabeza lentamente- La lastimaste muy seriamente y deterioraste su amistad, y todo por tu culpa y tu maldita actitud.

Otro costal de piedras.

-Ahora que hago?-pregunto Ron frustrado.

-Esa es tu propia decisión-le dijo Harry seriamente.

Después de un largo rato en silencio donde solo se escuchaba la oscura brisa de la noche entrando por la ventana. Donde Ron pensaba todo lo que sabia ahora y que le constaba. Se sentía muy mal...

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?-dijo con mucha pesadez rompiendo el silencio, se tapo la cara con ambas manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Si eso mismo me preguntaba yo-dijo Harry, Ron aparto unos dedos de su cara para mirar a Harry- como podías ser tan estúpido?

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Harry- le dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Cuando quieras- dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Ron se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala como solía a hacerlo cuando pensaba y paso un buen rato mirando las resplandecientes estrellas del firmamento. Después de un rato hablo con voz decidida y lentamente.

-Tengo que ir a Suiza, necesito hablar con Hermione...para...pedirle...perdón-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Les gusto? A que nadie sabia lo que sentían Ron y Harry cuando se fue Hermione? Aunque fue Hermione la que sufrió, los otros no se quedaron tan atrás, pero miren a Ron!....aquí se cumple un dicho "Lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza" recapacito! Y Harry muy buen amigo!!! Quizás le cueste un poco lo que hizo en algún momento de la historia....Siento no haber puesto a Hermione, pero todo es parte de un proceso, así que no se desesperen.

Ojala si les haya gustado, si tienen una duda, pregunta, sugerencia, comentario, opinión de cualquier tipo, dejen un RR con gusto lo contestare, bueno me despido no sin antes contestar los RR's.

**Daphne Potter:** Que bueno que te siga gustando :D si yo se que fue triste pero no se podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Aquí ya actualice el nuevo Cáp. Así que espero que lo leas y te guste =). Un saludo.

**Vale: **Gracias que dejaste otro RR! Muchas gracias que bueno que te haya encantado. Aquí esta el 4! Gracias por leer. Un saludo.

**HermioneWP**: Jejeje, si subí pronto el 3, pero ahora me he tardado un poquito, estaba perfeccionando los prox. caps, así que espero te siga gustando el fic. Hermione sufrió :'( pero todo por la culpa de Ron, ya pasaran cosas...muchas cosas. Nos vemos! Un saludo!

Ahora si me despido no se por cuanto tiempo así que solo les digo. Hasta luego!


	5. Una nueva experiencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, si no de Jk Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter.

Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Les agrada verme? Bueno...espero que si , ya saben que cuando pongo esto es que traigo un nuevo capitulo!!. Mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, les mando un gran saludo y también infinitas gracias a las que dejan un Review, me animan mucho a seguir la historia, espero que les este gustando como avanza la trama y también espero que les siga gustando. ...Esta bien, esta bien, ya pongo el capitulo

--------------

**"Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cáp.5 –Una nueva experiencia -

Ron se encontraba sentado en su cama, metiendo ropa en una maleta usando la varita; la ropa salía levitando lentamente de los cajones y aterrizaba limpiamente en el fondo de la maleta (aunque a veces se le pasaba la mano y caía toscamente, arrugándose toda).

Pasado un rato, cuando termino de poner suficiente ropa en la maleta para un tiempo indefinido, le aplico un hechizo reductor y esta se hizo del tamaño de una cartera de bolsillo. La puso en su mesilla de noche y decidió salir un rato al balcón.

Todo era de tonos naranjas, amarillos y rojos. Era un bonito atardecer como siempre solían ser; el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco hasta dejar la completa oscuridad y dejar al descubierto la luz de la luna, una hermosa luna, siempre era así y siempre lo iba a ser.

Esos momentos siempre eran de completa tranquilidad, como si todo lo de alrededor desapareciera y entraras a un mundo donde solo estaban tus pensamientos, y un momento para relajarte y dejar las preocupaciones a un lado.

Habían pasado 5 días, era Viernes...el esperado viernes para estar por fin de vacaciones. La semana paso como si hubieran sido siglos; entre otras cosas por tanto trabajo del colegio y exámenes en la ultima semana. Ahora les perecía increíble que faltara tan poco para que se graduaran definitivamente.

También, ya que era viernes, había nerviosismo por parte de Ron, toda la semana se había pasado pensando en lo que iba a hacer, en lo que iba decir, como lo iba decir, como iba a reaccionar, eran tantas cosas que tenia que pensar que no sabia exactamente de lo que estaba seguro de hacer. Porque? Porque estaba así? Porque iba a ver a una persona de la que no había sabido nada de ella desde hace dos años...

Con Hermione.

Parecía como si el momento perfecto para pensar eso era el atardecer...Ahora que Ron lo observaba, se sentía culpable y con mucha razón, si tuvo la culpa de todo lo que paso, y desgraciadamente para el, le costaba mucho admitirlo, por que para todo tenia que interponerse su maldito orgullo, a veces ni el mismo se entendía. Hizo todo eso porque se sentía mal, dolido y defraudado de alguien que apreciaba demasiado, fue como si lo apuñalan por la espalda, como si lo traicionara y tirara todo el tiempo de convivir juntos a la basura. Sabia que en parte lo que sentía estaba mal. Pero que se podía hacer?.

Ron ahora se iba ir a Suiza, no sabia por cuanto tiempo, eso lo decidiría lo que fuera a pasar, Harry también iba a ir, entre él y Ron habían arreglado todo para irse. Se irían al siguiente día en la mañana.

Ron no sabia como le iban a hacer para ir hasta allá, pensó en la opciones: aparecerse, un traslador, por polvos flu, en escoba (absurdo), y hasta en medios muggles (mas absurdo para el). Solo les habían dicho que fueran al Ministerio al departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

La ciudad a la cual iban a ir era Zürich, la capital financiera de Suiza -según Harry-. Hermione había puesto en sus cartas a que ciudad había ido y la dirección de su casa, solo por el dato. En ellas no decía la gran cosa, no había muchos detalles solo lo indispensable, y aun así eran extensas.

Harry no le había mandado ninguna carta diciéndo lo que ellos tenían planeado hacer, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando llegaran irían a buscar un hotel para hospedarse el tiempo que estuvieran ahí, y a ver como se daban las cosas.

Ya cuando Ron hubo terminado de arreglar sus pensamientos al aire libre, entro a cenar junto con Harry unos deliciosos sandwiches (no sabían por cuanto tiempo los iban a dejar de comer y no se iban a comparar esos con los de Suiza), ya cuando acabaron se fueron a dormir. Harry también ya había hecho su maleta y la había reducido al igual que Ron al tamaño de una cartera.

Se levantaron a las 7 de la mañana (Ron con mucho esfuerzo, ya que en la noche no pudo dormir mucho dándole vueltas al asunto y Harry aclamaba otros 5 minutos mas, decía entre sueños que era injusto porque estaban de vacaciones). Ellos tenían que estar en el ministerio a las 8:30, desayunaron tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja, guardaron sus "maletas" en el pantalón y salieron hacia el Ministerio (a decir verdad se aparecieron).

Entraron al elevador para llegar al piso correspondiente; La Sexta Planta. Cuando llegaron, les explicaron como iba a estar todo.

-Van a usar un traslador, pero como son muchos kilómetros de distancia (N/A: Mas de 750 Km. ;)) tardaran alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar. En ese tiempo a ver un tipo de simulación donde pareciera que viajan por un medio muggle, la elección es aleatoria. Este termino fue elegido por las constantes quejas de mareos y nauseas debido al torbellino de colores y mas porque es por mucho tiempo. Aparecerán en un lugar establecido por el Ministerio, alejado de los muggles...Entendieron bien todo?- dijo el encargado, una mago enano y robusto con poco cabello castaño.

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora diríjanse por aquí, por favor- continuo el encargado guiándolos hasta enfrente de...¿Una caseta telefónica?- Entren y marquen este numero- dijo dándoles una tarjeta con un numero mas o menos extenso- Que tengan un buen viaje. Adiós.

Harry y Ron un tanto extrañados por el tipo de transporte obedecieron y entraron a la caseta, era parecida a la de la entrada del Ministerio por la calle muggle, solo que esta estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ron fue el que recibió la tarjeta con el numero, así que Harry levanto el auricular y Ron le fue dictando.

-Cero, ocho, siete, cuatro, dos, cuatro **/ **siete, ocho, cuatro, cero, dos...-decía Ron mientras Harry oprimía los números.

Al terminar de aplanar el ultimo botón, ambos aparecieron sentados de la nada en un compartimiento de un tren que avanzaba y todo. Y al instante recordaron muchas cosas.

-Como en el Expresso de Hogwarts!- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si- dijo Ron apoyándolo y dirigió su mirada a la ventana- Vaya!.

Por esta se veían muchos paisajes variados a la luz del sol; arroyos, bosques, montañas, praderas, llanuras, etc. Se veía muy bien desde ahí, no sabían si era de verdad todo eso.

-No vendrá el cochecito de la comida?- pregunto Ron esperanzado.

-No creo- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza un poco desilusionado, el también quería que fuera para recordar viejos tiempos- acuérdate que es un "medio muggle."

Pasaron un rato observando el panorama que iba cambiando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta que el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha. Adivinaron que ya había pasado la media hora.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ron cuando el tren se detuvo completamente.

-No tengo idea- le respondió Harry- Me imagino que debemos salir de aquí.

Se levantaron de su asiento y Harry abrió con cuidado la compuerta. Salieron a una calle muy tranquila, sin nada de gente. Eso les sorprendió mucho, preguntándose que había pasado con el tren, Harry miro hacia atrás y donde se suponía que estaba el tren solo había una caseta telefónica.

Los dos caminaron unos pasos, mirando hacia todos lados, admirando todo lo que les rodeaba, de algo estaban seguros, se encontraban en Zürich, Suiza. Notaron que no sentían frió, ya que en Suiza el frió era muy común, ahora los dos traían puestas unas chamarras ligeras que deberían estar en sus maletas y que no las habían tenido puestas antes de "bajar del tren". Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y se sorprendió.

-Mira! Dinero suizo...son francos suizos...Vaya, el ministerio nos cambio todo el dinero- dijo Harry.

-Si, el servicio es completo-objeto Ron fascinado, acomodándose mejor la chamarra. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron otro tramo , llegando a un calle un poco concurrida, donde la gente pasaba muy arropada y con bolsas en las manos.

-No crees que deberíamos buscar un hotel?-pregunto Harry.

-Si tienes razón- mirando como un grupito de gente cruzaba la calle.

-Mira vamos por allá- dijo Harry señalando a la derecha.

-Que nombres mas extraños- exclamo Ron mirando los letreros con los nombres de las calles.

-Están en Suizo- dijo Harry.

-Si...me lo imagine- dijo Ron sonando lógico.

Después de andar varias manzanas llegaron a una calle paralela a lo que parecía un lago. Había restaurantes, tiendas y hoteles en la orilla.

-Que tal si miramos uno de estos?- dijo Harry señalando un hotel que tenia muy buena pinta. Ron asintió.

En lo alto del edificio decía con letras azules "SeeHotel Meierhof". Por lo que se veía ese hotel era muy bueno y tenia un gran aspecto. Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron un guardia que les abría la puerta diciéndoles algo muy rápido y en otro idioma.

-Ehhh...Harry- lo llamo Ron preocupado, cuando estaban en el Lobby- Que vamos a hacer? No sabemos ni una pizca de suizo.

-Ven, acompáñame- dijo Harry.

Dieron una ultima checada al lobby viendo que estaba muy cómodo, y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado donde querían que nadie los viera.

-Te sabes un hechizo traductor?- le pregunto Harry a Ron en voz baja.

-Leí algo sobre uno...hace mucho....creo que adquieres la capacidad de hablar otro idioma o algo así...no, no, no, espera...era que...hablabas normal pero los que no hablan tu idioma, te escuchan como si hablaras el de ellos, y viceversa...si, eso era...- fue diciendo Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse del hechizo, hablando en un susurro.

Harry escuchaba todo atentamente y esperaba pacientemente el momento en que dijera Ron el hechizo, pero cuando él termino de hablar quedaron un momento en silencio. Harry hizo un gesto de "continua", pero pareció que Ron no lo capto.

-Entonces cual es?- dijo Harry impacientándose.

-No me acuerdo...-dijo Ron preocupado.

-¿¡No te acuerdas!?-dijo Harry en voz relativamente alta, un huésped que casualmente pasaba por ahí se les quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, Harry al ver la cara de la persona volvió a bajar la voz- Entonces para que te memorizas lo que dice?-

-Bueno me llamo la atención, lo leí en el libro de encantamientos de séptimo... Recuerdo que si lo había visto, voy a tratar de acordarme -dijo Ron concentrándose- Creo que iba así...._lexicare_....no....era _lexiare_...si! _lexiare_-

-Genial! Ahora probemos- dijo Harry sacando su varita de la chamarra con sumo cuidado y pronuncio- _Lexiare!_, Vamos a ver si funciona-

Salió del "escondite" y se fue a donde estaba el guardia de la entrada que les había dicho algo al principio.

-Hola-dijo Harry con timidez, como si estuviera haciendo algo completamente fuera de lugar, algo estúpido. El guardia lo miro alzando una ceja en muestra de incredulidad, lo examino por un rato y respondió.

-Que desea?-

Harry sonrió y sin decir nada mas, regreso a donde estaba Ron

-Si funciono!- dijo sonriente.

-Ahora yo- Ron hizo lo mismo que Harry y pronuncio el hechizo- Vamos a la recepción.

Guardaron sus varitas, y se encaminaron hacia el mostrador, donde estaba la recepcionista, una chica de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo, caballeros?- les pregunto amablemente la chica, con una gran sonrisa.

-Quisiéramos hospedarnos aquí-dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, por cuantas noches?-

-Bueno pues...-empezó Harry pero Ron lo interrumpió.

-Indefinidas...de acuerdo a como se de la situación- dijo pesadamente pensando en Hemione.

-Entonces una habitación doble con terraza, paquete todo incluido; lo que significa trasporte, alimentos, uso de instalaciones- dijo rápidamente la recepcionista apuntando en una computadora.

Harry le lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Ron, que solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Ehh...supongo-respondió.

-Los molesto con sus nombres por favor...- dijo la recepcionista quitando la mirada de la pantalla.

-Harry, Harry Potter y...- dijo Harry. Ron se acerco mas hacia el mostrador y dijo.

-Ron, Ronald Weasley-

-Muy bien, la liquidación es al final de su estancia. Aquí tienen sus llaves (N/A: Una para cada uno), su habitación es la 482. Esperamos que el lugar sea de su agrado. Que pase buenos días- finalizo la sonriente recepcionista.

Ron le sonrió y se encamino junto con Harry hacia el elevador.

-Caballeros, aquí esta el ayudante para sus maletas- hablo de nuevo la recepcionista cuando el par de amigos había dado unos cuantos pasos. El ayudante que estaba impecablemente vestido tenia un carrito para maletas.

Los dos instintivamente llevaron su mano a la parte trasera de sus pantalones donde llevaban sus maletas-carteras y sonrieron nerviosamente.

-No gracias, nosotros podemos solos- dijo Ron.

Y con paso firme y rápido se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Estaba en el 5 piso doblando a la izquierda. Cuando entraron no pudieron estar mas que felices.

-Es increíble- dijo Harry sentándose en una de las dos cómodas camas.

La habitación que era de color beige era muy hermosa, tenia un cuadro arriba de las camas de unos girasoles, y también había un escritorio con una silla roja, un par mesillas de noche con lámparas blancas sobre estas, closet, tocador, baño con tina y una especie de puerta-ventana con cortinas de color verde botella. La habitación tenia todas las comodidades que quisieras tener. Era genial.

-Mira Harry!- exclamo Ron desde la terraza (había salido por la puerta-ventana), Harry lamentándose tener que parar de aquella comodidad , fue donde Ron.

Afuera por la terraza, se veía el lago cristalino, bajo la luz tenue del sol mañanero y ondeándose con la brisa que se sentía un tanto helada. Sobre él estaban navegando pequeños veleros de colores. La altura a la que estaban hacia todo hacer mas bonito de lo que era.

Después de ver cada rincón de la habitación, Harry decidió ir a explorar el resto del hotel, como Ron no quiso ir se quedo a desempacar. Transformo la maleta-cartera, a su tamaño original y guardo todo en los cajones del closet.

Entre sus cosas traía una foto de los tres (Harry, Hermione y él), era mágica así que tenia movimiento, Ron (N/A: el real :P) sonrió al ver la escena (esa foto la había dejado olvidada por mucho tiempo y la había rescatado después de caer en la cuenta de que debía de hablar con Hermione).

-Como desearía que todo saliera bien- pensó en voz alta.

-Hablando solo?- Ron se sobresalto, al voltear vio a Harry terminando de entrar a la habitación- Ya vi todo y esta mas que increíble! Hay un restaurante con mucha variedad de comida.

Ron solo sonrió.

-Tendré que ir después- dijo él.

-Cuando piensas ir a hablar con Hermione?-pregunto un Harry interesado.

-Hoy en la tarde- respondió Ron suspirando.

-Te deseo buena suerte, quizás la necesitaras- le dijo Harry con ánimos.

-Gracias...creo que iré a comer algo, y a lo mejor a explorar, Nos vemos al rato, quizás... hasta en las noche, Adiós- se despidió Ron.

Antes de salir, se fue a mirar al espejo, se paso una mano por el cabello pelirrojo para arreglárselo un poco, dándole un aspecto muy bien visto. Ya cuando se conformo con su peinado, salió hacia el restaurante.

Comió algo simple, no tenia mucha hambre y se dispuso a explorar primero el hotel, Harry tenia razón, era completamente increíble, tenia muchas cosas y servicios, estuvo mirando todo hasta que el considero que fuera la hora para ir a casa de Hermione. Y con la dirección del lugar apuntada en un papel ,salió a tomar un taxi afuera del hotel.

-Solo lléveme a esta dirección, por favor- le dijo al chofer enseñándole el papel, dado que las calles tenían nombres extraños decidió no complicarse la vida.

Después de unos 10 minutos de camino, donde observo la infraestructura que se alzaba en la ciudad, llego a una calle de zona residencial.

El taxi se paro exactamente enfrente del numero que decía el papel. Ron salió del taxi y se encontró frente a una sencilla pero bonita casa blanca de dos pisos con teja de color azul oscuro.

No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió con paso tembloroso (era inevitable) hacia la entrada. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y con buena razón, iba a encontrarse con alguien que no había visto en 2 largos años y que no tenia idea de su inesperada visita, donde las cosas no habían terminado en buen sentido por su culpa. Quería tratar de arreglar eso. Tenia una pequeñísima idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero no sabia si le fuera a resultar.

Camino lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero que en realidad eran como 10 pasos, en cada uno armándose con un poco de valor...Cuando por fin llego a la puerta se paro derecho y tomo aire. Levanto el puño cerrado preparándose para tocar, lo pensó un momento pero decidiéndose por fin... Y toco 3 veces...

Había reunido mas de valor, pero ahora parecía como si todo eso se hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia, esa expresión no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo...

Espero...y se puso mas nervioso cuando escucho pasos que resonaban del otro lado de la puerta acercándose a la puerta, oyó también como quitaban el seguro de la puerta, cada vez se ponía nervioso, vio como lentamente se abría la puerta haciendo un sonido rechinante...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

........Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan!!! Que tal?? Se que lo deje en una parte muy....intrigante?? En donde Ron va a la casa de Hermione....MmMmMmM...Que pasara después??

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno se que este es otro capitulo en el que no aparece Hermione (pero es parte del proceso como pueden ver), y no es un Cáp. Así muy muy importante, pero me pareció indispensable ponerlo, aparte esta muy divertido!! No les pareció así?? No podía poner así como así que ya estaban en Suiza no?

Gracias por leerlo, si tienen una pregunta, comentario, sugerencia, opinión de cualquier tipo, o simplemente algo que decir dejen un Review, con gusto lo aceptare me harían muy feliz! Enserio, me dan muchos ánimos.

Bueno nos vemos!! Dentro de pronto creo yo, ya se me hace costumbre actualizar siempre a la siguiente semana, entre los miércoles y jueves.

Ahora respondo RR!:

**ophelia dakker: **Yo creo que 2 años era un tiempo suficiente, pensaba que iba a poner mas tiempo, pero me pareció bien 2 años, ni mucho ni muy poco, aparte ellos ya van a terminar la carrera y bueno no se que mas se me vaya ocurriendo . Gracias por dejar tu RR.

**Vale: **Hola chica!! Como estas? Sabes? Me das ánimos cada vez que me dejas un RR, tu fuiste la primera en dejarme uno a este fic, te lo agradezco mucho, enserio. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, tienes razón Ron es bien terco, pero entendió y que bueno que también te haya gustado la manera en que recapacito, espero infinitamente que te guste este capitulo y me dejes otro RR como lo has hecho anteriormente =) Grx! Un saludote!

**EpHyNy: **Hola a ti también !! Yo estoy bien aquí, espero que tu también estés bien . Que bueno que empezaras a leer la historia. No te dolió la cabeza al leer todo de un tirón? Digo los caps están medios largos, a veces a mi me pasa eso cuando me leo muchos caps de un jalón, espero que no te haya pasado eso a ti. Te esta gustando la historia? Fantástico! =) Aquí esta el nuevo Cap, ojala lo leas y me pongas tu opinión. Un saludo!

**HermioneWP**: Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por dejar tu RR. Y lo de Ron...jajaja...si últimamente hace cosas sumamente estúpidas...pero es un hombre...que le podemos hacer? XD. No se la verdad si haga algo estúpido, por eso no te adelanto nada. Nos vemos luego! Adiós.

**Vicky Potter 07: **Hola!! Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por decir que la historia es buena!! Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerla interesante Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia =). Aquí esta el capitulo 5! Espero lo leas y te guste! Aquí tienes lo de Harry Y Ron en Suiza! Espero que lo hayas encontrado interesante y divertido, bueno lo del novio de Hermione, no se responderá hasta dentro de un rato, quizás en el próximo Cap, no te aseguro nada. Gracias por dejar tu RR! Te lo agradezco mucho!! Ojala dejes un RR jejeje. Un beso!

Gracias por sus RR!!...Entonces... Nos vemos luego. Bye!

Snellie.


	6. Frente a Frente

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, si no de Jk Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter.

Hola!!! Aquí estoy...actualizando :D que bien no? Las deje muy intrigadas con lo que paso? Eso espero jejeje, Bueno, Hoy...HOY 6 de Agosto, es un día muy especial, muy especial, casi fiesta mundial! saben porque?? Porque hoy hace 14 años nació alguien muy especial y muy importante para la humanidad (Ni yo me la creo :P) Nació alguien que en este momento esta contando su historia! O sea... YO!! Jajajajaja, si...aunque no lo crean es mi cumpleaños numero 14, y mírenme!!! El día de mi cumpleaños me tienen aquí actualizando el fic!! Si de casualidad quieren darme un pequeño detalle...déjenme un RR! Seria un regalo muy bueno, me harían muy feliz y lo mejor de todo es que no cuesta nada!!....XD

Basta de mis mensadas y ahora si el capitulo 6!! (Al final los agradecimientos)

--------------

"**Cuando el destino es un problema"**

por: Snellie

Cáp.6 –Frente a Frente - 

Ron abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión y se sorprendió mucho al ver la persona que tenia enfrente de él, cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta. Le brotaron muchas cosas en la mente...no supo que decir, así que decidió quedarse en silencio, y mirar bien. Se pudo dar cuenta de que no era la persona que buscaba. Le sorprendió demasiado. Había una elfina domestica.

La elfina en el aspecto físico tenia varias diferencias con respecto a los otros elfos que Ron conocía, como Dobby y Winky, o el centenar de elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ella tenia las orejas mas pequeñas y los ojos menos redondos y respingones de un color violeta. Era mas bajita de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir, ya que los elfos domésticos eran muy enanos. Se imagino que esas diferencias en el aspecto eran porque era de una raza diferente, una elfina domestica Suiza. También veía otras diferencias, como que vestía decentemente; una faldita rosa con olanes y una blusa de manga corta de color beige.

La criatura veía a Ron fijamente con ojos soñadores sin pestañear y él anonadado, no sabia que decir o hacer, pensaba preguntarle a la elfina por Hermione, pero le había entrado una duda desde que se abrió la puerta ¿y si se había equivocado de casa? A lo mejor apunto mal la dirección, por que el taxista no tenia la culpa, lo había dejado enfrente de la calle y numero que decía en el papel. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que articulara una palabra, la elfina hablo.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo ella con una voz sumamente chillona.

Ron si de por si estaba sorprendido, eso lo sorprendió mas de lo que estaba, como iba a saber la elfina su nombre?. Dejo su boca ligeramente abierta debido a su sorpresa, preguntándose cual era la razón por la que sabia su nombre antes de siquiera decir algo.

-La señorita Hermione me hablo de usted- continuo la criatura como sabiendo lo que pensaba Ron-al igual que de su amigo... Harry Potter.

Ron pensó dos cosas que lo puso feliz: No se había equivocado de casa y Hermione hablaba de el con su elfina domestica, quería decir que no lo había olvidado. Claro que no lo había olvidado eso lo sabia pero por cualquier muestra que decía eso lo ponía feliz, pero también recordaba lo que él había hecho...

-Se encuentra...ella?-pregunto Ron a la elfina, por fin articulando palabras.

La pequeña elfina pareció meditarlo un poco e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Como si sintiera enormemente lo que iba a decir por alguna razón.

-No, ella no esta, llega hasta mas tarde, como a las 7 de la tarde- le dijo al fin.

-No!?- pregunto Ron perplejo. Todo el valor que había reunido para nada!. Miro su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 4 p. m. ... Faltaban 3 horas...

-Le puedo decir que vino...-dijo la elfina con su voz chillona mirando a Ron.

Ron palideció.

-No!- respondió Ron rápidamente poniendo las dos manos enfrente de el con las palmas abiertas, en señal de "Stop".- No es mejor que no sepa que vine...

-Se que quiere pedirle perdón- dijo la elfina con voz baja.

Ron movió un poco la cabeza en sentido de afirmación pero se dio cuenta de algo antes de que completara el gesto.

-¿Cómo sabes?- inquirió despacio, pero muy sorprendido.

-Ehh...pues...-dijo la elfina poniéndose un poco nerviosa- Le lei el pensamiento.

-Sabes hacer eso??-pregunto Ron anonadado con los ojos como platos.

-Si, es una cualidad de otra especie de elfos como yo. Nosotros somos muy raros. Nadie debe de saber de eso mas que los amos. Es decir...Mi ama- continuo la elfina con la voz aun baja, para que nadie los escuchara, eso iba a ser muy complicado, estaban solos, afuera de una casa, en una calle completamente tranquila.

-Pero si me dijiste a mi ¿Por que?- pregunto Ron interesado.

-Usted es diferente...-dijo lentamente, mirando fijamente a Ron con sus ojos violeta. (Tenia que ver hacia arriba).

Ron quería saber en que sentido era diferente o por que lo que dijo la elfina. Pensó muy remotamente en que era lo que pensaba Hermione sobre él.

-No tengo permitido decir lo que piensa mi ama, es una ley de oro de cualquier elfo o elfina de mi especie. Algunas veces mi ama no me deja leer todos sus pensamientos, utiliza un hechizo, ella es muy inteligente- siguió la elfina, sorprendiendo a Ron con sus pensamientos.

-Si ella es muy inteligente- dijo Ron sonriendo después de lo que dijo, dio un largo suspiro- Sera que mejor que me vaya, no le diga que vine por favor.

-No se preocupe, señor, no le diré nada.

-Adiós- dijo Ron, dio media vuelta y camino por el pequeño sendero saliendo a la calle, tristemente absorto en sus pensamientos, oyó como se cerraba lentamente la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Tenia que regresar, quizás el siguiente día, pero tenia que hablar con ella, quizás ya la encontraría cuando volviera a ir, si, seguro que si...

Camino un rato sin fijarse por donde iba, ahora todo era desconocido, de vez en cuando se fijaba en algunas cosas, como los locales, pero de ahí en fuera en nada, estaba mirando un local que parecía muy interesante, pero ni lo alcanzo a ver bien, por que algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

¡PAF!

Había chocado contra algo, pensó que con un poste. Ron se tambaleo, pero con una gran agilidad alcanzo a agarrase de la pared que tenia a la izquierda para no caerse. Cuando miro un poco, vi que no era un poste con el que había chocado, si no con una persona. Esta que parecía haber traído un montón de carpetas con papeles en las manos, para no caerse tuvo que soltar todo eso para agarrarse igualmente de la pared y como consecuencia las carpetas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo la persona que cuando Ron volteo a ver, ya estaba inclinada empezando a recoger todo.

Ron pudo distinguir que era una chica, por la voz. El no alcanzaba a ver su rostro por que lo tenia tras una larga cortina de cabello largo y suelto que lo tapaba. Ella tampoco lo miraba por que estaba muy entretenida recogiendo todo el papelero que se había esparcido por el suelo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron, hincándose al igual que ella para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas- Yo tuve la culpa.

La chica de pronto dejo de recoger y se levanto, mientras Ron seguía recogiendo los papeles restantes, él vio lo que había hecho la chica, se extraño un poco, pero siguió recogiendo aun sin mirarla.

-Hablas español...(N/A: Debería ser ingles, Ron al igual que Harry son de Inglaterra, ya saben, pero el fic esta escrito en español, me explico?)- no pregunto, afirmo la chica.

Ron recordó lo del hechizo traductor "Hablas normal, pero las personas que no entiendan tu idioma...". Entonces ella era inglesa o de algún lugar así, cuando hubo terminado de recoger todo, se levanto del suelo para mirarla y contestarle algo, pero mejor se ahorro sus palabras.

Paso saliva...

Ron se había quedado petrificado, se había puesto colorado y no tenia idea de por que. Ya no se acordaba de lo que hacia ahí, ni donde estaba (eso pues si tenia algo de razón ya que no tenia ni la mas remota idea) y ni quien era.

La chica con la que accidentalmente choco era muy bonita. Tenia el cabello arreglado en bucles definidos y recortado por capas, un poco mas abajo del hombro. Estaba ligeramente maquillada con tonos claros y naturales, que le quedaban muy bien. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de manga larga. Nada extraño.

Ella estaba muy distraída cuando accidentalmente choco con el chico, estaba pensando en otras cosas, y aparte tenia la mirada en el piso y nunca pensó que iba a pasar lo que paso, cuando se levanto alcanzo a ver el cabello pelirrojo del chico, eso le llamo mucho la atención, pero a la vez no tanta, por que ya había visto varios pelirrojos anteriormente.

El chico pelirrojo trataba de decir algo pero no podía, no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera de haberse aprendido el abecedario. Abría la boca y no salía ningún sonido de esta.

Mientras ella estaba dudando por un momento, luego de varios segundos reacciono, cuando lo hizo simplemente no podía creerlo. Dio un pequeño grito ahogado y se llevo la mano izquierda (que era la que tenia desocupada sin las carpetas, por que si no hubiera terminado tirando todo de nuevo; aunque por un instante parecía que iba a hacer eso) a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. Tenia que ser un holograma, si no que era...

-Her-Hermione- dijo Ron al fin logrando decir algo.

Efectivamente era ella, pero ahora estaba algo cambiada. Ella miraba sorprendidamente a Ron. Tenia el enorme impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo muy fuerte, después de no haberlo visto en dos años, pero se contuvo.

Ahora Hermione era la que observaba a Ron. No parecía muy cambiado. Seguía teniendo el llamativo cabello color rojo y las pecas en la cara. Ya no estaba tan flacucho como antes, noto ella. Vestía lo que normalmente solía ponerse, pero ahora con una chamarra ligera que lo hacia verse muy bien y mas con el cabello peinado de esa manera, observó. También vio que estaba algo ...¿sonrojado?.

Y pensar que había pasado tanto tiempo, después de que...un momento...ella estaba tan fascinada de volverlo a ver, que no había recordado lo que había estado pensando desde que se fue, de cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos...Se puso nerviosa y quito su mirada de él para mirar hacia otro lado menos donde se encontraba Ron.

-Hermione...yo...-empezó Ron, no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy frustrado!-perdóname- Hermione fijo su vista en él, incrédula- por chocar contigo...no sabia donde tenia la cabeza-termino desilusionado.

Ron le entrego las carpetas que tenia en las manos y ella le contesto con un nervioso gracias. Aun sin mirarlo.

Hermione estaba mas que perpleja, el problema no era haber chocado con Ron, bueno en parte, pero en sí el problema era el lugar donde habían chocado: en medio de una calle Suiza a media tarde ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Ron en Zürich , Suiza? No sabia ni que decirle o mas bien, preguntarle...

Ron no estaba tan atrás, él se había preparado psicológicamente para tratar de hablar con Hermione en su casa no en medio de la circulación peatonal. Instintivamente volteo para los lados y vio que la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo y transitaban muy apenas por el espacio que quedaba en la banqueta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ella sin pensarlo. Tenia curiosidad.

-Ehh...yo...bueno...vine porque....-Le decía o no? Si no le decía entonces no tuvo caso ir hasta allá para no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero mejor se callo, meditándolo mejor.

-Si??-pregunto Hermione sorprendida viendo que Ron se había quedado en silencio.

-Hermione...yo...-empezó Ron nerviosamente, tomando un color escarlata en su rostro, tenia que decirlo! Por que costaba tanto! Justo en ese momento, se les acerco una señora, que interrumpió el preciado momento para Ron.

-Jóvenes...podrían irse a platicar a otro lado?? Están estorbando el paso- dijo la señora regordeta, parecía que no pudo pasar por el escaso espacio que quedaba en la banqueta y se decidió a hacer algo- Y joven- dijo mientras se acercaba a un Ron que estaba perdiendo el color rojo en su cara un poco desilusionado- No se ponga nervioso cuando se le declare a un chica, y le recomiendo que busque un mejor lugar para decirlo- dijo mirando a Hermione y se bajo de la banqueta para pasarse al otro lado de la calle.

Ron volvió a ponerse de color rojo abriendo los ojos como platos y no se entero si Hermione había escuchado lo que dijo...ella solo estaba mirando a un lado.

-La señora tiene razón- dijo Hermione distraídamente apartándose un poco del paso.

-De que??- pregunto Ron alarmado, pensando en lo "declarársele a una chica".

-De quitarnos de aquí de que otra cosa- dijo ella sonando muy lógica-

Ron dio un respiro.

-Mi casa queda un poco cerca de aquí, podemos ir ahí...-dijo Hermione como queriendo la cosa.

Ron no dijo ni una palabra, exactamente venia de casa de Hermione, pensó que tenia que sonar algo sorprendido. Para disimular.

-Por aquí que tu casa?-pregunto él aparentemente sorprendido.

Hermione sonrió débilmente asintiendo.

-...vamos?-pregunto ella.

-Ah, si- respondió Ron. Ahí le podría decirle...la razón por la que fue hasta allá.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Hermione, tranquilamente pero con un silencio muy tenso. Hermione traía las carpetas apoyadas en el pecho y tenia la mirada entre el suelo y la calle, pero nunca en el chico. Ron de vez en cuando la miraba un poco discretamente, estaba muy bonita...

Hermione se extraño que Ron no titubeara mucho al doblar por una esquina o cruzarse una calle, pensó que él le iba a preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo, ella mejor se quedo callada, estaba muy sorprendida y nerviosa por la presencia de Ron.

Cuando estuvieron afuera de la casa de Hermione, Ron pensó en que tenia que hacerse el sorprendido al ver la casa por "primera vez" cuando hace ya algún rato había ido y hablado con su peculiar elfina.

-Que bonita casa- exclamo Ron.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione cortésmente.

El solo la siguió hasta pararse enfrente de la puerta y antes de que Hermione acercara la llave al picaporte de esta, la elfina ya la había abierto y le sonreía abiertamente a Hermione. Ron pensó que alcanzo a leer la mente a Hermione antes de que hiciera algo. Otra cosa que tenia que disimular. Y rogó que ahora que la elfina lo viera no delatara su visita anterior.

-Señorita!-exclamo- Hoy llego mas temprano que de costumbre- dijo apartándose para dejarlos pasar.

-Si, termine el trabajo temprano, una cosa extraña en estos días...yo creo que fue una ocasión especial-dijo Hermione entrando al interior de la casa, pensando lo ultimo mas para si misma. Ron la siguió y entonces la elfina reparo en su presencia dirigiéndole una extraña mirada. Ron por su parte pensó en su mente algo que la elfina pudiera leer para que no lo delatara frente a Hermione. Ella asintió levemente entendiendo todo.

-Parece que viene acompañada, señorita- dijo chillonamente la elfina.

-Si..- Y le dedico una mirada especial a la elfina, como una mezcla de advertencia, precaución y completo...silencio. La elfina pareció entenderla completamente, por que después de captarla pregunto...

-Gustan algo de tomar?-

-Jugo de calabaza, por favor...¿Ron?- dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Ehh...-empezó nervioso.

-...Si hay cerveza de mantequilla, enseguida le traigo una- dijo la elfina con total calma. Era justo lo que tenia pensado preguntarle a ella. Si de casualidad tenían cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba claro que le había leído la mente a Ron. Él no se sorprendió mucho, pero Hermione se había puesto nerviosa.

-Como supo?- pregunto Ron, disimulando muy bien.

-Ella...emm... ya tiene practica y suele saber lo que toman los visitantes- dijo nerviosa y mirando amenazadoramente a su elfina.

Ella sonrió y miro a Ron. Y estaba de lo mas tranquila del mundo.

-No se preocupe..n. Enseguida traigo las bebidas- dijo con su voz chillona.

-Gracias, Merany- dijo Hermione sonriendo. La elfina desapareció tras una puerta del fondo a la izquierda al fondo. Así que la elfina se llamaba Merany...Ron tenia muchas preguntas acerca de ella, pero sabia que no era un momento oportuno para hacérselas a Hermione.

Ron observo un poco el interior de la casa, cuando fue la primera vez no vio casi nada mas que la puerta de la entrada. Enseguida de esta se encontraba la sala que estaba conectada con el comedor separados por una pequeña porción de pared.

La sala estaba pintada de color blanco y los muebles eran del mismo color (los sillones y el sofá), en medio del conjunto estaba una mesilla de color café oscuro con un florero en medio. Había una chimenea de color ladrillo y encima de esta había varios portarretratos de fotos que no alcanzaba a ver bien.

El comedor, por lo que observo Ron, estaba pintado de color amarillo claro, había una mesa de madera redonda con un mantel de encaje blanco y 4 sillas alrededor. También alcanzo a ver una alacena que estaba en un rincón.

Dedujo que la cocina era la puerta por la que había entrado la elfina. Había escaleras en un costado derecho del comedor; que seguramente guiarían a un segundo piso. Todo estaba tan ordenado como lo estaba en el departamento en Londres que tenia Hermione anteriormente.

Sintió una punzada en el estomago. Recordó cuando Hermione se había ido. Ella le interrumpió sus pensamientos. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que lo hacia...

-Voy a dejar esto a otro lugar- dijo con el montón de carpetas en las manos- Toma asiento mientras regreso.

Ron había estado todo el tiempo parado enseguida de la entrada. Hermione le señalo el sofá para que se sentara. El accedió y lentamente se dirigió a tomar asiento, mientras oía los pasos de Hermione en la escaleras (imagino que se dirigía a su habitación).

El sofá era muy cómodo y muy largo y amplio, había varios cojines beige de varios tamaños, acomodados de una manera muy graciosa. Se puso a esperar a Hermione, ya quería decirle todo lo que tenia que decir!, pero de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención, uno de los retratos encima de la chimenea se le hacia vagamente familiar, se levanto y se acerco cuidadosamente para obsérvalo mejor.

Se trataban de 3 personas abrazados por los hombros sentados en la banca de un parque en un día muy soleado. Se sorprendió mucho al verse a él mismo junto con Hermione y Harry 2 años y medio mas jóvenes.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos y vio que la fotografía tenia movimiento, como solían tener en el mundo mágico, los tres reían y bromeaban felizmente disfrutando del momento. Ron sonrió al ver la escena.

-Como pasa el tiempo, no crees?-dijo una voz a su espalda. Ron se sobresalto y dejo de inmediato la foto en el lugar donde la había encontrado.

Por estar viendo la foto, y recordar viejos tiempos, no se percato que Hermione había regresado. No sabia que contestarle, si quizás de una vez le decía cuanto sentía lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, o no...Volvía el nerviosismo y el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, pero en ese preciso instante la elfina entro con una pequeña charola en sus manos.

Le agradeció infinitamente a la elfina que entrara en ese momento, aun no estaba preparado para hablar, lo normal es que si lo estuviera, pero la presencia de Hermione lo ponía muy nervioso y se olvidaba de todo...Sabia que eso era raro, y no sabia por que se sentía así, ya tendría tiempo para pensar esas cosas, cuando quizás todo estuviera arreglado.

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a tomar asiento en completo silencio sin mirarse, mientras la elfina ponía las bebidas enfrente de cada quien. Ron se sorprendió de ver que su cerveza de mantequilla estaba al punto perfecto que le agradaba. Esa elfina era muy especial, sin lugar a dudas.

El silencio se volvía cada vez mas si se expandiera y aturdiera los oídos y la mente, y mas la mente de Ron, sabia que tenia que hablar, pero las palabras no salían, así que mejor se atragantaba de cerveza para evitar tener que hablar ahora si directamente con Hermione.

Hermione tomaba pequeños tragos de su jugo y miraba a Ron de reojo, quería saber que era lo que le iba a decir antes de que aquella señora entrometida los interrumpiera, cual era su motivo de estar en Suiza, se suponía que debía de estar en Inglaterra junto con Harry.

Ron tenia que decir algo, había mucho silencio.

Ron después de todo ese rato, por fin se había decidido lo que iba a decir, con las palabras escogidas correctamente, él tomo aire y empezó:

-Hermione...yo venia a decirte que...lo...- pero no pudo continuar por que una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso a un lado de Hermione que estaba enfrente de Ron. Este se maldijo por lo bajo.

-Eranor!- Exclamo Hermione sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de la lechuza. Y ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho Ron por el ruido del aleteo de la lechuza. Esta extendió la pata donde traía una carta lista para que Hermione la retirara.

Ron observaba la escena boquiabierto, esa lechuza la había visto antes, pero en donde? Y cuando?...Plumas de color marrón y rojizo, un tanto enredadas, con los ojos verdes... Era la lechuza extraña que había visto un par de veces entrar y salir de su departamento!...Entonces...

-Es la lechuza que llevaba tus cartas!-dijo Ron, deduciendo las cosas.

Hermione que estaba a punto de abrir la carta para leerla, abrió los ojos como platos y dejo inmediatamente la carta sin abrir a un lado de ella.

-Mis-Mis car-cartas?-pregunto lentamente y tartamudeando con voz ahogada, evitando mirar a Ron.

-Si...las que mandabas a Londres...- dijo Ron extrañado por como estaba Hermione.

-Lon-Londres?- dijo Hermione perpleja.

-Si...yo las vi, me las enseño Harry, por eso..- empezó Ron pero no termino por que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Un momento...-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos aun sin mirar a Ron, tratando de entender algo-...- no hablo, solo se paro de su asiento

Ron no hablo ni hizo nada.

-Me acaban de decir que tengo que ir a un lugar. Tengo que salir urgentemente. Tienes que irte ahora- dijo Hermione levantando a Ron y empujándolo a la puerta muy a fuerza.

Ron estaba mas que extrañado, era por la carta? Pero...

-Pero...yo...-empezó Ron.

-Adiós Ron- dijo Hermione fríamente cerrando la puerta en sus narices con un fuerte portazo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..............Que digo?? Me van a matar??? En el día de mi cumpleaños???.....OH no! No sobreviviré para los 15!! Jaja si quieren mátenme, dirán todo para nada no? Pero luego no sabrán que va a pasar....

Analicemos....Por que esa actitud de Hermione? Por que no se aclararon dudas?? Bueno...se sabrá con el tiempo...en el prox capitulo al menos unas cuantas, por lo menos ya apareció Hermione, y una elfina domestica...Tendrá algo que ver en la historia? Que quería decir con eso de que Ron era "diferente"???

Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo se resolverán una que otra duda...Les gusto?? Fue un capitulo largo no? Espero que les haya gustado...

Millones de gracias a las que han dejado un RR!! Se los agradezco, ya van en aumento ¡¡¡que emoción!!! Que bueno que les este gustando a la mayoría. :D :D :D

Si quieren déjenme un RR como regalo de cumpleaños, o si no, mándenme una amenaza de muerte, lo que gusten.... =/ Pero antes contesto RR!... Ahora ya son 7!!! La vez pasada fueron 5 =)...

**ophelia dakker: **Aquí esta la actualización!!! A lo mejor ahora la que se va a morir soy yo...=S. Jajaja, me gustaría que me dijeras en que aspecto te parece que 2 años te parecen mucho, quisiera saber las opiniones de las lectoras :), de acuerdo a sus puntos de vista. Que bueno que dejaste Un RR! Te lo agradezco. Nos vemos luego!

**Ford Anglia 2000: **Aquí esta el nuevo Cap. Ojala te guste y dejes un RR! Un saludo!

**Vicky Potter 07: **Hola!!!!!! Como estas? Aquí traigo el Nuevo Cáp.! Espero te guste y me dejes otro RR! Seria un gran regalo, Lo del novio de Herms...pues quizás...eso le pondría sabor al fic no crees? Pero tengo que pensarlo seriamente, y Ron...pues si es Ron, que le podemos hacer??, el romance se ira dando poco a poco, y ojala te vaya gustando la manera en que se de, Hermione estará enojada?? Eso se sabrá en el prox Cap! Un saludote!! Nos vemos luego Bye!!

**Vale: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el Cap!! Aquí esta Hermione! Te gusto como apareció? Me gustaría que me dejaras tu opinión acerca del Fic. Cuídate!!!

**Yamai: **Hola Yamai!!!!!! Que gusto me dio que me dejaras un RR! YA vez! Tengo talentos sin descubrir, que bueno que te este gustando...=) El romance...pronto, pronto..muy pronto!! Te lo aseguro. Y lo de Harry...si...necesita una pareja, la conocerá o la reencontrara...quien sabe...Espero te guste el Cap!. Disfrútalo!

**HermioneWP: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala lo leas y te guste!!! Jajajaja suena raro verdad? Ron haciendo lo correcto...Que te pareció la reacción de Hermione? Se que pues no era la que Ron esperaba, y ni siquiera le dijo algo, ya pasaran cosas!. Espero dejes otro RR! Un beso!

**Melissita: **HOLA!!!!!! K onda!!? =) Gracias por dejar tu RR! Me gusto mucho!! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo explora :P...yo me impresiono de mi misma, te deje impresionada?? Me voy a sonrojar..jejejeje Me siento halagada de que me hayas confundido con Jk Rowling..ella es otro mundo, mis respetos para ella. Jejejeje k bien que le caiga bien a tu mama jejeje (me sonrojo). Aquí esta el nuevo Cap! Leelo y dime que te pareció!! Espero te guste!!!

Ya saben..si me quieren dejar un bonito regalo de cumpleaños, déjenme un RR!!! Nos vemos después!! Saludos!!


End file.
